


Úlfhedinn

by Keris05



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keris05/pseuds/Keris05
Summary: After of been told her whole life the way she was supposed to die, Kára discovers that maybe there's other way to life, not only thinking in a most familiar blade piercing her heart.Maybe revenge and chaos is not the only path the wolf can follow.
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first fanfic, please don't be rude with me.  
> English it's not my first language, so feel completely free to write me if there's any kind of mistake there.  
> I let you with it. Hope you enjoy!

I was riding alongside my brother back home after another battle against the saxon.

Defeated. We were defeated. And as result of it, my father's body was being carried on a wagon.

"Wipe your tears, sister. He will feast in Valhalla with the Gods tonight"

Of course. I knew it, but I wept for my self, because I won't be able to talk to him for a long time now, even if he could hear me from the other side. I will miss him from the very middle of my heart.

"I go ahead, to give order to prepare the pyre" Leif, my brother's best friend, spoke from behind and spurred on his mare to arrive before us and the rest of our army to the settlement.

I saw how Fenrir ran behind him. The wolf was a present from father to my brother and I, but since he was a puppy Fenrir preferred being with me over my brother. The wolf used to come with us to battles, and fight like the best of us, so it wasn't a surprise for no one seeing him wandering around us.

Was almost dusk when we arrived to the settlement. The warmth of the first days of summer was almost gone by the time that we sacrificed my father's stallion to put it on the pyre with him, so he could ride by side the valkyries to Valhalla. Even dead, he looked powerful and ominous.

There were other pyres for the rest of the dead warriors that we could bring back with us, but they weren't even half of our friends that died in battle. I was staring only to my father's even if there were people preparing the dead ones with their best clothes and weapons and jewelry. 

"You should go to see a healer, little one" Leif's voice took me by surprise and his hand on my shoulder make me jump on my place. "Don't think that I didn't see that runt cutting your thigh."

"I won't leave him till his body has been burned, Leaf."

"Let her bleed to death if she wants, brother. You won't achieve nothing by fighting her." Kaj's voice cames from nowhere and suddenly I felt the strong arms of my brother around my waist. "Bring the fire. It's time to give to these warriors the most than well earned rest"

His tone was as rough and deep as was in the battleground, and I knew that he was assuming his new role in the settlement as chief and Warlord. Father spend most of his lifetime preparing Kaj for this, to take his place in society once he cames to age, and spend the other time preparing me for being by his side as his second in command, even if I was to marry some lord of somewhere or the greatest warrior that they could find.

And now was time for this. We would give to eachother time enough to recover from our wounds and then we should start running the settlement and our people. Well, they were Kaj's people, but as his sister he would never give me up.

"It's not a shame to cry tonight, my dearest" he whispers in my ear as push me closer to my father's pyre. "Tonight we'll feast in their honor, and they'll do the same as they tell our stories to the Gods. But tomorrow I don't wish to se more tears on your eyes, father would pity you."

I leaned into his hug as I felt his head on top of mine. I wiped my dry tears, taking whit them some of the kol that delineated my eyes.

After seeing the bodies turned into ashes I ran to the safety of my chamber. A healer and a maid were waiting for me there, to help me clean myself and to treat my wounded thigh. I washed the mud and the blood away from may body and waited patiently for the healer to check the wound. It wasn't deep enough, but if it festered it would be a problem. So I clenched my jaw sawing her applying some kind of ointment and bandage the wound. I muttered a thanks as they left the room.

After a while on my own thoughts, I went down the stairs dressed in a green kirtle and my black air loosened. The feast was long begun, and my brother was sit on the head of the table with Leaf at his right and Ulrik, my father's second in command, at his left. There was an empty chair at Leaf's right. I went to it, but Kaj tugged me onto his lap, and handed me a mug of ale.

"You shouldn't do that Kaj, your shadows will be jealous of me." I mocked the girls that were always going after my brother, for position and power or pleasure.

Some of the men that were surrounding us laughed the joke and started teasing him.

"You know" started saying graving my hand to kiss my knuckles "that you are the love of my life, little one."

The laughter increased and I couldn't help myself but smile. Truth be told, I was the elder but I was also the smallest and tiniest one, and Leaf, who was a couple of years older than us, and Kaj enjoyed teasing me about it.

I ran my free hand through my brother hair as I stood up. He undid his plaits while I was being treated, and he looked younger with is hair loosened upon his shoulders. He looked like he was supposed to look: like a young man who want to enjoy his youth feasting and fighting with his friends and family. Caressing his cheek, I decided that he was the love of my life too, because he was my other half, my twin brother.

I tried to have fun, but I wasn't in the mood for this. I just wanted to curl under the blankets and furs of my bed and sleep till everything has passed. So I sneaked to my room at midnight wondering where Fenrir was, sawing him appearing in a rush in my room behind me.

"Where have you been, wild beast? Hunting" I petted him behind the ears, seeing how he wiggled his tail. He licked the bit of blood that stood in his snout and then yawn with a sleepy look."All right, let's go to sleep, eh?"

Fenrir cuddled against my naked shape under the furs. I felt sleep hugging him thigh while I cried a little more, fearing for our destiny.

I remembered with an overwhelming strength the prophecy that was told to my father. That some day we were supposed to suffer a high treason, that some day the wind will be parted from the earth, that some day that one being won't be one anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A week and a half had passed since my father's death and everything went as it was supposed to do. There was no soul who didn't grieve Hans Haraldson, and Dane lords came from all parts of Northumbria to show respect for him. Those days had been ones of the hardest I ever passed through, acting like I was all right and helping my brother and our folk with everything that I could, even with the wound sending waves of pain with each step.

Was early in the morning when I found myself walking through the courtyard headed to the training ground, but there were people running around the whole settlement. That meant that we were expecting at lest another great lord.

"Lady, do you have a moment?" I turned my head to the right to look at Thage. I nodded lightly to him."I would like to talk to you, if you are not to busy."

"Of course I'm not busy for you. Never. You know that. And don't call me lady, you make me feel old." I said smiling. He was a good man, and I grew up around him and his mother, that's why I always had some time saved for them." I was going to check on the boys, wanna come?"

"I walk you to the clearing, but I cannot stay. My father has plenty of work since the last battle, and more is to come."

"I don't know what we would do without your father. We couldn't ask for a better blacksmith. Just hope that you will follow his path." I teased him with a smirk.

Thage liked to fight and was a good spearman, but he passed most of his day at the foundry. And after a battle like the last one I wager that he spent most of the day fixing armours and weapons. Even for someone who liked being a smith, those weeks would be a completely mess and torment.

"Then, are you going to tell me about what do you wanted to talk? Or are we going to have a nice chat about the weather?"

And that was all that he needed to start talking like a madman. Thage was a natural storyteller: he was loud and expressive, and he always put one or two bad jokes in every story. I enjoyed hearing him talk, since I was a bairn, and he enjoyed telling me all about his days.

Words came spilling out about anything he could talk about: his pregnant wife, who was one of my shield maiden, and how happy his parent were for the unborn baby. We talked about some names for the wee one, about how pleased would he be if Astrid gave him a baby girl, even if that meant that he was to be some kind of guardian dog until the girl cames to age.

And then he talked about his mother.

"You know, my mother wants to see you. She misses you, both of you." Yes, I knew. She was under my mother household, like all the other servants and slaves before she passed, and she reared me and my brother with all the love that she could give to us, even if she had her own son."She says that you have abandoned her, that her heart is broken and that she despises you all."

"Ah, mother Agnes has always been the one who exaggerates everything." I said laughing."Well, we are quite busy those days, but if she prepares a dinner for us maybe I can persuade Kaj to slip away one night."

"It's done, then. If you don't come, she will send the fury of Fenrir upon you both." And then he petted Fenrir, who growled lightly at the contact.

Fenrir ran to the training ground to meet the boys. Fenrir might not like to much people, but he loved children and specially those two: Gorm and Rune. Gorm was the first born of one of my brother's new oath men, and was just like his father: blonde, blue eyes, considerable size for a eight years boy, cheeky smile. 

Rune, quite the opposite, had dark coloured hair, eyes that sparkled like honey when the sun illuminated them, just as small and thin as you would expected from a fostre. We all treated the poor child as good as we could, but his mother's status didn't help with it. Being the son of a saxon salve, who was once a whore, was a shame for him, who believed in the old Gods and was eager to participate in our rituals. So we let him free some mornings to spar, play and run like the other children of his age.

By the time I arrived the children were already muddy and sweating. Quite a sight.

"You shouldn't be this gentle with them, guys. They're to be warriors, not priests." I told to the men that were sparing and fighting, rustling the kids hair, making my way to grab a couple of training stick, one large than the other.

They were children, and like all children loved to claim themselves old enough to try a man's life. But they didn't know half of it, so we let them play the role.

I waved at Thage, who ran away as son as I grabbed the first stick. Duty calls.

"Come on. Let's see what have you learnt."

I wielded one stick as I would do with my sword, inviting them both to attack me. I saw the hesitation in the look the they shared so I took the lead stepping forward, making the attempt to poke them. They both ducked.

Good.

I avoided one thrust headed to my leg by shifting my weight, and then my wound throbbed with pain. I kept going as much as I could, to encourage the boys, but it seemed that almost two weeks weren't enough to start fighting again, not even with kids.

"All right, boys." I said throwing the sticks to the ground." I yield. You did good, apparently you are improving."

The laughter of the men was always there, because we all loved our young ones and seeing them grow up as fast as they did was a reason to be happy. But there was one laugh that I wasn't used to, and I felt how I started to tense.

"Seems like Kaj has lost his best shield maiden."

And I relaxed as soon as I recognized her.

"Brida." I greeted her with a wide smile." How long have you been waiting? Ragnar is here, too?"

She opened her arms to receive me in thigh hug. "Don't worry for that, child. He is waiting for you at the hall. As your brother is missing, I went to look for you." Brida put a loose like of mi hair behind my ear, and caressed my check." I'm really sorry for your loss. You father was good man, probably the last one left".

I could only smile because my mind was trying to catch up her words. Then I frowned.

What did she means with 'you brother is missing'?

"Where the fuck is Kaj?" Leif was a some steps behind us, looking to the men training. I saw how he looked at me, and then turned a deaf ear."Leif, I'm asking you where's my brother. I'm pretty sure that you know it."

"I do, lady. But he asked me to remain in silence."

I grabbed Brida's hand and I pulled her to the main hall, and started shouting orders.

"Gorm, we have guests. Find your father and tell him to prepare a place for their guard to rest. Rune, find your mother before I decide to blame her for my brother vanishing. And you, Leif, stop pissing me off and find my brother, and he better don't have his hands under Judith's skirts. Tell him that he's needed at the hall. Immediately!"

The three of them nodded their head and spun, each one in their one direction.

"I still without understand why your father named Kaj as his heir. You would be a better leader."

"Probably," I sighed, walking as fast as I could to the hall with Brida by my side" but I'm nothing more than a woman."

She knew what a I meant. She was a more than capable woman and warrior and Ragnar's men respected her, but without him none of them will follow her for much time. It will hurt they manhood to follow a woman. Arseholes.

She patted my shoulder as soon as we arrived to the hall. And, of course, my brother wasn't there.

"He's going to be the death of me, Brida." And I meant it.

"But look at you! You are almost a woman, little one." I ran to Ragnar as good as I could, and he l took me in his arms in a rib-breaker hug. He was a teaser and loved to play me.

"I have been a woman to many years now, Ragnar. Don't you ashame me in front of my people." I tried to talk in the middle of lot of giggles that I let go as he shook me in his arms.

When he realised me I could see the look in his eyes, that sympathetic look. He was really sorry for my father's death. 

I raised a hand to lower his head. I mumbled a thanks as I kissed his cheek. He smiled me with gentle eyes.

Brida was a lucky woman.

Was then when I noticed the other man, behind Ragnar. A few inches shorter than Ragnar, brown-black haired, blue eyes. Nothing that could make him special.

"I apologize, Lord. I didn't see you." I said bowing slightly to him." My brother will be here in a moment. But untill them, let me offer you some ale in his behalf. To you all." I poured four cups and asked politely to sit in the main table of the hall.

As he was summoned, Kaj appeared through the door with Leif by his side. Rune was there too, a few steps behind. I should have a chat with Judith.

"Ragnar, welcome my friend!" Kaj looked pleased by having him here, but when his gaze felt upon the other man was as if he saw Valhalla." Ah, Earl Gunnar, you are most welcome too. I see that you have meet me sister."

Kaj put a hand on my shoulder, and I tried to smile even feeling as angry as I was. By the way that this man Gunnar smiled me back made me feel sick.

I looked to my brother meanwhile the men talked, sat by his side as the lady that I refused to be. I remained as quiet as possible, without looking impolite. When my father put me by his side as the lady of the settlement when I came to age, I discovered that some men didn't like women talking at the table. I didn't know Gunnar, and I didn't know what he thought about a woman taking desicions and commanding, sometimes, her brother army.

"We shall feast tonight. Kára, would you mind to start the preparation?"

I faced my brother. I always did my duties without asking a reason, but now with that haughty glance that only I was able to see and that half smile in his stupid face I just wanted to punch him and tell him to go fuck someone else.

"Of course brother. I'll ask Judith to start with it right now." His smile fell immediately as I stood up, taking Rune with me. If he wanted to play me, I'll play with him.

I refused to let him fuck my slave when he has guests, even if she used to be a whore.

I had no time to think about my brother and Earl Gunnar once I started helping the household servants with the dinner. I had to take care of Ragnar and Gunnar's men, providing them with food, ale and a place to rest. At the end I barely had time to prepare myself, so I just changed my shirt, breeches and light armour for a dress.

When dusk came to us the hall started to fill with our folk and our guests' people. The ale started to flow and didn't last long, and even less did the food. Everyone was in a good mood, everything that could be heard was laugh and jokes. But I could feel the sad look in Brida's eyes and that disappointed gaze on Ragnar's.

Then, Kaj lifted from his seat, raising his mug of ale, and the whole hall felt in silence.

"A toast," started looking at me" to new friends and allies. To the family."

An incredible roar spread across the room, because new friends were always a reason to celebrate.

But I couldn't. I raised my mug, too, and repeated the words in a whisper, because I understood everything that happened that day. New friends and allies, and new family, with a Earl in front of me only meant one thing: I was going to marry him, soon.

My brother was to march to Mercia, searching for avenge my father death against Æthelred, or his wife. Didn't matter. And he needed men, plenty more that we had, so he asked Gunnar to support him. In exchange of a wife, in exchange of me.

Drunken men were a good distraction, whenever you asked for, so nobody noticed when I slunk of the hall. The courtyard was full with men playing games, and drinking even more. They didn't noticed me either.

I realized that climb on a watchtower in a dress was a bad idea just when I found myself halfway up. I leant on the railing watching how the feast carried on without me.

Fenrir's howl could be heard in the woods that surrounded the settlement, as a footsteps walking through the ramparts. I didn't need to look to know that were two men, Leif was one of them.

"You should be down there, little one. This feast is in your honour." Leif was the first to talk, but I refused to look at him.

I was pretty sure that he could have stopped this, talking to Kaj.

"Leave us, Leif. I wish to talk to him alone."

I looked sideways how Leif bowed lightly, leaving me alone with the other man.

"What do you think?"

Ragnar, always a support, always loyal.

"Honestly? I don't think anything."

"Then what do you feel?"

Ragnar, always knowing which questions to ask.

I turned to look at him.

"Betrayed." I let go a raspy sigh." I mean, if he has asked me I would have said yes. He wants this as much as I do, and I know that we need men. But he did this behind my back, Ragnar."

"You are your father's daughter, Kára. He would be proud of you. He is proud of you." He got closer, and took me into an embrace for the second time this day. I leant more into it, burying my face in his chest, grabbing the sides of his armour. "He will regret this, I know it. Letting you go like this will be the end of him."


	3. Chapter 3

Ragnar and Brida, along with their men, left a two days after my engagement, so I was forced to spend time with my betrothed.

He wasn't the worst man in Midgard, that for sure. If he behaved the same way after we were married, I could spend my lifetime with Gunnar without to much complaint.

We were taking a walk by the riverside when I found that I was really upset with my brother and Gunnar.

Kaj wanted me to marry before the summer ended, that's why the wedding was prepared for two weeks now, and I was to marry here, not in the state of my husband-to-be.

"You have been quiet today, my dear."

Oh, yes. Of course I was. Lately, I could barely be alone I was starting to feel nervous. Not like I was the calmest woman in the settlement, but I enjoyed some free time on my own.

When I was at the hall, there were servants all around; if I went to spar, the young ones decided to make as much noise as possible; walking through the settlement wasn't an option, because everyone needed help and my good heart and love for my people forced me to lend a hand. And, of course, if I take a walk or a ride by the surrounding area, Gunnar decided that could be a good idea to accompany me.

"Just thinking, Lord. Nothing that should bother you."

"We are supposed to know each other." Gunnar grabbed my hand to cease my walking and forced me to look at him." You can speak freely with me, Kára."

"Well, I'm not a woman who let herself to be swayed by gossip, but I'm not deaf either." I get free from his grip gently and tilted my head, asking in silence to continue the walking. I came up with something that I heard just to avoid what truly bother me. "I've heard some things. Things that can put in jeopardy my children with you, Gunnar, if the Gods bless us."

That was a thought that didn't make me the happiest woman ever, but I knew my duties once we marry. Even if I could bare having to work for live I didn't want my future children to have a bad life threatened by an elder brother who could take all of their possessions.

"So you have heard of my last marriage." I hummed in response." My wife took the child with her after we divorced. Even if he is my son, he's not my heir. Your children," he touched my belly softly"our children, won't have to worry about nothing."

"Well, I hope so. If you don't keep your promise, Gunnar Arneson, I will have your balls in exchange. I swear by all the Gods."

The look of pure disgust that he gave me, made me feel like I could have some kind of power in our relation.

"You have a mouth on you, woman."

"Maybe." I said smiling. "And it's not the only thing I have, so you better not try to fool me."

After, that night, I heard how someone opened the door of my room. Fenrir was still and calm by my side, so I didn't think about it to much until I felt a weight on the edge of the bed.

"Kára, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes as I stood up, looking dazed by the the sleep. And because was past midnight and he was sneaking into my room.

"Have you lost lost your mind, Kaj? It's past midnight!" We were talking in whispers, but that didn't made me sound quiet enough.

"C'mon, don't be like that. I need your help."

I scoffed, wrapping the blankets around me as I tried to sleep again. Kaj tugged the blankets off, making me look at him again.

"I'm mad with you, and you know it. Why should I help you instead of drowning you in the river?"

"Because you are the best sister ever. Kára, please." I grunted giving up this conversation. He looked at me with childish happiness." I knew that I could count on you."

"To the point, Kaj."

"Yes, yes. In fact, what I need is a favour." With my hand I tried to stop his rambling and take him to what he needed." I want Æthelred's head before høstblót. Gunnar refuse to give me his men before your wedding, and if I have to wait till then and then endure the tiresome pace of an army I won't have his head before Yule."

Understood. He wanted to hurry my wedding.

"I won't marry on other day that's not Friday. If you can prepare everything in three days and convince Gunnar of it, I will marry him this week."

"I don't know what would I do without you."

I was still mad with him, and I usually said that I hated him, but seeing Kaj with that wide smile of his and that gleam in his eyes was all I needed to see my brother as my other half again. He was all I needed in this world to be happy.

But I would never say it out loud.

"Well, you would probably need to think, what would make your head explode." I saw that look in his face, the one that adviced me to run away from his range." Kaj, don't."

Then he threw himself above me, attacking me with tickles. I tried to muffle them, but Kaj gave me no mercy.

Just like when we were kids. He always tickled me. Was his way to ask for forgiveness.

Suddenly he stopped. I saw a sad smile while he cupped my cheek, laying next to me.

"I will miss you, little one."

"I know. We've never been away from each other."

He hugged me thigh, pressing my side against his chest. None of us said anything after that, it wasn't needed. Kaj always knew what I was thinking, just as I knew what crossed his mind with one look.

I just have three more days with him, because after that war will come and even after that I will have to move with Gunnar.

Just three more days of freedom.

So I spent the next two days in the woods, near to a lagoon. I rode my horse early in the morning after picking food and water in a bag, and I didn't come back until dusk, by dinner.

But today, Thursday, I refused to go back by dinner. I needed to prepare myself for what was to come. 

After a fast breakfast, I packed some apples, cheese and bread together with plenty of water. Judith get in the stables while I was saddling my horse. She was carrying a light cloak from the wardrobe of my room, my bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Thank you, Judith. Tell my brother I'll be back by tomorrow dawn. I'll be at the lagoon, if I'm truly needed." I said puting the cloak into the saddlebag and the bow in my shoulder." And, please, keep my brother's hands off of your skirts for one night."

"I'll try, lady." And she had the modesty to show a little blush on her cheeks. I will never understand whores.

The lake was far enough to be a peaceful place. The teens would never arrive that far without being seen, and the elder ones were to busy to come here. The lake could bring me the peace I needed.

The sun was high when I arrived, and I striped from my clothes and jumped into the water in the moment I got down from the horse. Was cold and a relief from the hot summer that was coming. 

Fenrir ran deep in the woods when I was fully cleaned, chasing some animal to eat. And that's why I didn't notice that someone was near untill I heard the hooves on the dirt. I looked to were I put the bow, but was to far and the rider will see me naked if tired to go for it. 

I plunged in the water, hopping to cover my body. Even if I wasn't embarrassed of it, the last thing I could do was show some modesty. But it was everything until I saw who was the rider. I was going to kill Judith.

"You shouldn't be here. Go back with your lord." I screamed before sinking in the water completely.

I swam to the centre of the lagoon. It was deep, and you could see the sun sparkling all around. When I came out to breath, I saw Leif sitting on a stone near to the shore.

"You shouldn't be here either." He shouted back." You are to marry tomorrow, but you think that is better to run away for three days."

Approaching him slowly, I saw concern in his eyes. I asked him to come near to the water and he took of his boots and tunic with the speed of a thunder. Once he got into the water, I grabbed his hands and squeezed.

"I'll be fine, Leif. I promise." I kissed his knuckles softly." I'll come to visit you as much as possible, and I promise I will convince Gunnar to spend Yule here."

He hummed and moved away of my face a strand of my black hair with a smile. "Yule without a drunken you won't be a good Yule."

A burst of laugh scaped from my mouth. It just happened one year, but he enjoyed teasing me with that as much as he could.

"Go back to the settlement, Leif. My brother will need you more than ever." I said pushing him out of the lake lightly.

He glanced over his shoulder, full of wicked intensions. I moved my hair to cover my breasts with halfway closed eyes.

"Oh, come on, little one. You have nothing that I haven't saw before." I splashed cold water all over his back making him gasp." All right, I got it."

"Get out of here before I regret being so soft with you."

He let out a mocking laugh." The day that you are soft with me, Hell will burn."

I pushed him again, harder. I saw how he dressed up again and the stately way he got on top of his mare. Even if he had the size of a warrior, Leif always managed to move with the breathtaking lightness of a cat. He smiled and bowed slowly before he went back with my brother.

At noon I ate the apples and spent the rest of the evening dozing at the stones by the water. I woke up bit after dusk, and the view of the woods and the water lit up only by the moon was astonishing.

I grabbed a couple of my father's silver armlets. I polished them as he used to do. I wasn't allowed to were arm rings because of being a woman, but I had more thing of my father than just that. I had, and still having, all the thing that he thought me. How to wield a sword properly, how to aim and shoot a bow, how to fight in a shield wall, how to scout and how behave, as a fine lady and as a fearless warrior. He made sure to make my brother and I cultured ones, not only teaching us how to speak and write in English but also finding people who could teach us about many thing: about plats, healing and poisonous; about farming the land; about how the weapons are made and they quality; about hunting and fishing and how to cure the food. He made sure that we could survive without him.

Looking to the sky, I could only thing in Skadi's marriage. Her father ended dead and when she went to Asgard to ask for a compensation for her lost and the terrible sadness she was feeling, the æsir offered her a husband, a laugh and something to remember her father. She married Njord thinking that was Balder, Loki made her laugh with his own suffering and Odin threw Thiazi's eyes to the sky, and they are shining there.

I was almost like Skadi: without father, about to marry someone that I don't love, but without laughing.

I made a little hole near an oak's roots, buried one of the armlets and kept the other for myself, that way I will always have something of him and he will always be at the land he called home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kára, you are terrible late child!"

I barely had time to take my horse to the stables when Agnes found me. She gave the reins to a servant and dragged me to my quarters.

"I'm not that late, but I will if we don't go the bathhouse."

"No,no,no. Don't you dare to think about it. Kaj has arrange your bath to be in your room."

Oh, grate.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't dinner together, Agnes. It's true that we have you neglected."

She started rambling thinks about I didn't have the chance to catch up with. The woman talk faster than anyone else I ever eet.

In my room two of the servants under my charge were waiting for my arrive. Astrid was there too. On the dresser were fresh flowers and beads for my air, and Astrid made sure to find my best bracelets, earrings and necklaces.

"You should be resting." I told her caressing her swollen belly with a smile.

"And lose the opportunity of see the bath of my best friend? Never."

I was stripped off of my breeches and shirt in a blink and put into the hot tub before I could protest. I was cleaned with soap, and my skin was sore for scrubbing the dust and sweat out of it. When Agnes found me clean enough brought a bucket with cold water mixed with some aromatic plants and threw it all over me. 

I squeaked by the feeling of what I thought ice on my back." Where did you fill this? Nifelheim?"

"Shut up, young lady, and start drying yourself or you are going to be late, more late than you are right now."

I wasn't late, Agnes was always early.

I sat on the floor, wrapped in blankets, between Astrid legs as she combed my hair. She took her time drying my hair, undoing the tangles in it, making little plaits and putting beads on it. One servant came near me with a new dress. It was of a dark blue with the cuffs and hemline coloured with a lighter blue, and was the most beautiful dress I ever seen.

"It's a gift. From Kaj." Agnes said looking at my frown." He wants you to be the most beautiful bride ever."

"Well, that's going to be difficult." Astrid piped behind me." Did you see all those bruises and scars? And don't even talk about her face..."

"My face?" I asked, knowing her intensions.

"Indeed. You are uglier than a troll, my dear. We can't do anything about it."

I smacked her leg softly as the other women tried to hide a laugh.

I was full dressed, hair brushed and with a flower crown on top of my head. Agnes insisted on tangle small flowers all over my hair. Kaj knocked on the door before he entered in my room.

"Oh, Kára." He was talking in a low tone that made me blush slightly. He cupped my face and pressed our foreheads together." You look like a goddess. Even Freya herself would be jealous of you."

"Come on." I tangled my arm in his and walked him to the hall, Agnes and Astrid hot in our tails." So tell me, what are you going to do with my men?"

"Yes, of course. I sent scouts to Æthelred's camp."

"I thought that he went back to Mercia." I said frowning.

"I thought that too, but one of Gunnar's men said that they camped near our borders. So I sent scouts." I hummed in agreement, but the frown didn't fade. Like if he could read my mind Kaj answered the question that appeared in my head." They came back this morning, before dawn. Apparently, Alfred had heard about your wedding and sent the Dane Slayer to Æthelred's aid."

I refused to fight against the Dane Slayer because of his brother.

"We cannot fight him, Kaj. What about Ragnar?"

He grumbled with weariness." I now that this can piss Ragnar, but was his decision to become Saxon. Ragnar will understand it. Uhtred is pagan too, to die in battle is the best he can ask for."

Was my time to grumble then. Maybe I didn't like Uhtred Ragnarson, but I didn't wish to see him dead by one of my men. I could only think in Ragnar, who loved Uhtred dearly.

Then I thought that it could be a good idea to keep him alive, at least a wee more.

"Are we going to send more scouts?" He nodded." When?"

"I don't know, we have to discuss this with Gunnar. Maybe in a couple of days, when the men are sober enough."

"Good, I'll lead the party."

"What?! No! Gunnar will have my balls of I let you go."

We were talking in a low tone. We didn't want to let all of the people that started following us to the hill where the wedding would take place.

"Don't you worry. I'll deal with him."

I heard his snort as I rolled my eyes. "How?"

"Do I really need to tell you, Kaj? I thought you more bright."

He looked horrified, and then started laughing. "You are a witch, sister. I fear for the poor man." Kaj said handing me a new sword and a ring for my future husband with a smile.

At clearing on the top of the hill were Gunnar and some of his men, a gothi and the animals for the sacrifices. A stones circle was made at the ground. The sun was high then, and the beams of sun slipped through the trees' branches.

Gunnar looked at me with a soft smile, he almost looked as naive and innocent as a little boy.

It didn't take long before the gothi sacrificed the goat, the pig and the horse to Thor, Freya and Frey. He soaked in the blood some statuettes that represented our Gods, and then splashed it on our guests faces and on mine and Gunnar as well. After that, we put a ring on our swords and swap them, so I had his family to protect our future children and he had a new one to protect us and both had ring to seal our marriage.

The ceremony was peaceful but once we arrived to the hall it became s completely madness. A massive feast was taking his place with all our folk and Gunnar's men: ale and food flowing, people laughing and Gunnar being such a sweetheart with me.

But it didn't last long, unfortunately.

The feast went on for what felt and eternity till sunset, when the people started to bring us gifts. My brother and our folk made a new armour for Gunnar, leather and mail, and gave him a new saex too.

A man with a familiar face came to me with something in his hands." This is from Brida and Earl Ragnar, lady. They wish you both all the happiness, Lord." He said bowing lightly and handing me the present.

I recognized immediately what was: a couple of earring and a bracelet. It was from our time in Ireland.

"I love it, I hope that you can express my gratitude to them. Thank you." I said smiling widely." Stay, please, and enjoy the feast in their behalf. You are most welcome."

He muttered a thanks before disappearing in the crow. I felt Gunnar's gaze on my face, and I started feeling uncomfortable.

"I didn't realize that you were such a polite woman." He said with a deadpan expression.

"Just with the ones that deserve it." I said with a wink, trying to ease the ambience.

But it didn't work. Gunnar spent the rest of the dinner quietly, talking briefly with their men and barely with my brother or I.

Gunnar decided that was time to go to bed. The thought of sharing bed with him didn't please me. Having sex was one thing, and I could even accept pillow talking, but I never slept with a man in the same bed, and it made me feel utterly uncomfortable.

He dragged me to my room and locked the door behind us. I walked to the dresser and took off the flower crown. Hearing him fiddling with his boots and belt, I started to undo the plaits and took the beads that full my hair. I heard him taking stance behind me in a few large steps.

"You brother said that you were chaste." He said playing with the laces of my dress, talking with a husky tone." But I believe that he cheated me."

"I won't lie to you, husband." I wanted to be done with this as soon as possible, so I pull it down, standing naked in front of him." I'm not virgin. I always wished to please husband properly in our wedding night."

I felt his knuckles caressing my back, tracing their path to my neck. He moved my hair out of the way, letting it rest on my shoulder.

"Such a lovely girl." His voice was deeper than before as his thumb strokes the inked part of my nape." But you were supposed to be mine."

I tried to look at him but Gunnar fisted his hand con my hair, keeping my head in place.

"Who was he?"

"It doesn't matter, Gunnar." I tried to calm him, but his grip tightened." He's long dead now."

It was a lie, of course it was. Probably the worst lie I ever said. And Gunnar seemed to know it.

I never saw a man act with the wrath that Gunnar was feeling, but when he slammed my head on the dresser I learned, late unfortunately, that I shouldn't lie to him. Ever again.

"Do not lie to me, Kára. I don't wish to punish you."

"Punish me?" I scoffed and tried to stir away from his grip. Didn't work, he put more pressure on my head." I'm not a child to punish."

"You are my wife" he spread my legs with his knee, and I started to panicking," and I shall put some sense in you."

"I'm not to be humped like an alehouse whore."

"You will do as you are told." 

I felt his hand behind me undoing his belt and the laces of his breeches. I tried to stand up straight but he slammed my head again, harder, his fingers tugging my hair with strength.

"Don't fight back." He whispers as he lined himself up, pushing in, pinning me again the dresser.

I clenched my jaw with pain. I denied him to hear one single noise escape from my mouth as his pace quickened  
I denied to let out one single noise for him as his pace quickened.

"Your brother is so proud of that mouth of yours" he grab my hip as he bent to talk directly in my hear," and even more of you stubbornness. But you will submit to me, otherwise I'll be force to break you down."

His grip bruised my hip as he spilled inside me with a loud grunt. I scowled when he refused to pull out.

I was breathing tenuously, like a wounded animal in front of a predator. The last think I wanted was to provoke him to do something worse, so I stood completely still.

"Go and clean your self." He said adjusting his clothes.

I felt his seed dripping down my thigh as I walked to the basin with water. I cleaned myself with Gunnar staring at me, and when I finished I saw blood dyeing the washcloth. I got into a night dress and under the sheets with Gunnar by my side, almost passed out. His facility for falling asleep amused me, specially because I couldn't.

I remained awake all night long, flinching every time that he moved or his breathing changed his rhythm. 

Though, I started to relax once he left the bed. Gunnar left the room, too, and Fenrir took advantage of the open door to sneak in. 

"I don't like the wolf around us." Gunnar's voice woke me up some time after.

"Even if I tried to keep him away, it wouldn't work." I said stretching on the bed.

He was sitting on the bed, far from Fenrir's fangs, with a chest in his hands and clothing on his lap." It's for you." He said placing the chest in the middle of the bed." Part of it is your bride price, the rest is part of your morgen gifu."

I found in a lot of pieces of silver, beads and neck chains of gold and silver, some earrings and brooches for the cloaks.

"Come here, I have something more." I hesitated before crawling to his side, still sore for the last night. He gave me a red dress." I asked that friend of your Astrid for help. She said that the colour would fit you." He put me a silver necklace with a red gemstone.

I smiled a little." Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Get dress, your brother is waiting for us. He want to discuss something."

I did as I was told, but I didn't put his dress. I walked out of my room dressed with breeches and a dark tunic.

I saw the disappointment in his eyes as I went down the stairs, fasten the buckles of a light armour. I also saw his anger, and something inside me twitched.

"Morning, sister." Kaj showed up from nowhere. His hand grabbed the thick plait, that I was forced to wear as a married woman, and played with the it and the beams on it." You look ravishing."

In fact, I didn't. I was a bit pale and dazed for the sleep lack and that made the bruising stand out on my cheek like a fire in the middle of the night.

"I always do, dear brother." Joking with him was the best way of focus his attention on anything else but my face.

"About what did you want to talk? We don't have the whole day." Gunnar was starting to get impatient.

"I would like to send a scout party tomorrow." Kaj sat on the edge of the table. He wasn't looking at Gunnar, he was looking directly at me like if he wanted to check on me." And I was thinking that maybe you would like to send some of your men too. You know, to earn each other trust."

"Sure. I have a couple of them that could fit for the task."

"I'd like to meet them."

"You'll have time to meet them, my dear."

"Well, yes. But as I'm leading the party I'll be most grateful to know the men that will come with me."

Gunnar made a wry face when he heard my words. He didn't believe me able to lead a group of men and that made me feel humiliated and furious. Kaj seemed to notice the dirty look that I was giving to Gunnar.

"She is more than capable of handle a bunch of men, Gunnar, believe me. I saw her leading part of an army back in Ireland when she was a teen. What could she do now that she is a grown woman?"

My chest swelled proudly with my brother's words. It wasn't totally a lie though, but I didn't commanded it alone. He was with me, and Ragnar.

"I agree with your plan, but I shall discuss the matter of leading the party with my wife in privet." He stood up and tilted his head towards the door, a silent request to follow him.

"We'll talk later, baby boy." I said mocking Kaj. I jogged after Gunnar, ho was walking headed to the stables." I hope that you know that I'm going, Gunnar. Avenging my father's death is my duty too."

"Yes, but you should have asked for my permission."

I would have loved that he hadn't said that. I would forgive all the pain that he caused me if he didn't treated me, but that just kept going on and on.

I stood at he stables' door looking how Gunnar kept walking as if hadn't hurt my woman pride. After a little while, I realized that there was a mare that I've never seen before. She had a yellowish withe fur but the mane, the tail and the legs were much darker. 

"It's a gift. She's yours from now on." Gunnar patted the horse neck." That horse of your looks more like war horse than a palfrey."

"Yeah, well, I use him to go to battles, not to deliver messages." I got closer to her, and the more that I looked at her the more I thought that she was the cutest thing I ever saw." Has a name?" 

"Not yet. I was thinking that Alsvid may fit her. I saw her running, and I can assure you that is the fastest one that I have."

I kept looking at her a bit more. Those black eyes had a soft look and she was eager to be petted and loved to be scratched behind the ears.

I smiled at him for the first time.

"Then Alsvid it is."


	5. Chapter 5

I was sit on a fallen tree eating an apple and watching the four men packing their belongings. Two of Gunnar, one of my brother and I and one of the other scouts.

It took two days of riding untill we got close to the Saxon camp, and it's been a bitch. Even if the saddle that Gunnar gave me alongside with the reins for Alsvid was comfortable enough, the fact that he fucked me like a whore the night before the ride didn't help to have a good journey.

"I hope you don't mind the question, Lady." One of Gunnar's men approached me with Alsvid when they were ready." But what's the plan? Neither you or the Lords have tell us nothing."

"We let the horses at the next village and two of us stay there, just in case we need to go on a run. The rest, we'll keep going on foot. You said the camp was near that village, right?" I asked pointing the scout. He nodded.

" If we catch a good pace, we could arrive to it in a couple of days at most, Lady."

"Good." I got on the horse, the men did the same." I want to know the number of men they have, and confirm the presence of the Dane Slayer. That all we are going to do. Then, we go back. With luck they should be marching by tomorrow."

I let my man and one of Gunnar's at the village with silver enough to be comfortable a couple of weeks, if they don't waste it in women and ale. I gave order to be sober enough to hear anything that could be useful against the Mercians.

The men made the travel enjoyable with a environment of competitiveness between them. It seems that Arvid, Gunnar's scout, fancied the little sister of the man. Seeing men fight over a woman always put me in a good mood.

We arrived to the camp a day and a half later, even before what Arvid said, and spent untill sunset lurking around it and watching men wandering around the tents.

They where to many to fight in open field. If we could manage to separate them, maybe we could stand a chance.

"I got an idea. But a need to know exactly how many men belong to Alfred and how many to Æthelred. I hope you both know to spot the difference between them." I said in a low voice. They both nodded." Good, then go and count them. I'll find the Dane Slayer."

They left my side as I got into the camp, walking among the shadow. The men in guard duty were at the borders, so I supposed Uhtred and Æthelred were in the middle.

I was amazed with the easiness that I managed to sneak into it. If I was in charge of those men, I would put them working in the stables for the rest of their lives.

I saw a couple of men around a fire, talking peacefully. I fixed my gaze on one of them because I couldn't figure out what was doing there, the poor child. The boy was dressed like one of those Christian monk, but was wearing a leather armour too. 

He didn't look much like a warrior. And even less compared to the man by his side: a brawny, tall man sharping his sword. His beard was thick and the scars on his face gave him an intimidating look. He really looked like a warrior.

Their chat arrived to me barely like a whisper, so I decided to climb on a tree. One of the branches was close enough to hear them without being seen and gave me the opportunity to keep an eye on the rest of the camp.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or I am supposed to guess it?"

An Irishman, in a Saxon camp, with a monk? They were Uhtred's men for sure.

The monk hesitates before answering something that, in other moment, could have make me laugh. "It's nothing, just... I heard the men saying that there's a witch fighting with them."

I wasn't aware of a sorceress in our troops.

"A witch?" Other man got out of one tent.

He was around the same size than the Irishman and kept his long, black hair tied in the back of his head. But I didn't recognize him for that but for the amber on his sword's hilt. 

Uhtred's men were there, just as him.

"Yes Lord." The Irishman answered." I've heard that she has the look of a devil and goes into battle with a wolf as big as a bear, riding a horse made of darkness."

"I've also heard that she baths in the blood of her enemies and casts spells to the men she lays with."

I could hardly hold the laugh that was forming in my chest. When Uhtred laughed about this nonsense I allowed myself to smile widely.

"I've heard about her, and she's no witch. I rather call her a úlfhedinn."

"A what?" The Irishman asked curiously about the word.

Fenrir howled at some places into the woods, calling for my retreat.

"Úlfhedinn. They fight covered with wolf's fur and with the strength of one."

"Like a berserker?"

"Kind of, but with spears instead of daggers."

"But Lord, what about the blood baths and the spells?"

"C'mon baby monk." The Irishman bumped his shoulder against the monk's." You have nothing to worry about: you will never bed her."

I wanted to stay longer, to watch those men joking, but I had to go back to my horse and ride over to my brother's side. To my husband.

Fenrir was waiting impatiently for me to came down the tree. We slunk off the camp successfully and waited for the two men to come back to us.

"How many?" I asked once we were far away from somebody's earshot.

"At least three hundred Mercians and no more than a hundred of Wessex."

I didn't speak much the journey, but I remained silent once we arrived to the village.

"Can we stay a night lady? We're tired." 

They looked tired, indeed. Three days walking, resting just to eat and sleep a little, was taking their toll on them. 

"Let's find the others, and then we can hire a room at the inn." 

The relieve that crossed their faces was as worthy as the silver spent for the rooms. I liked to spoil my men, sometimes.

And, well, I'd love just to lay on a bed comfortable enough for some hours and rest a while. And a bath. Oh Gods, how much I would like to have a cool bath.

After a visit to the alehouse to get back the rest of my silver I went to hire a couple of rooms, letting the men drink as much as they wanted. I waited patiently for the owner to finish attending the man before me.

When he made his way to the door we laid eyes on each other for a moment. I span my head to have a better look of him, his face looking familiar in some way. He was Dane for sure, with high cheek bones and a scar on one of them.

When I was not sleeping or planning something, I was thinking in the young Dane. Even when we reached my brother I kept thinking about him.

Kaj and Gunnar set up the camp at the place we agreed, so we only had to tend the horses and inform the Lords.

They were in the biggest tent of the camp, sat around a table with maps. Leif and Ulrik were by Kaj's side, as always, and some of Gunnar's more trusted men were at the table too.

"Perfect timing, as always." Kaj took me into an embrace." But I'm not sure if I'm looking at our men or a herd."

I smacked his arm playfully. "Don't be like that. We didn't have time to clean ourselves."

I sat on the chair at Gunnar's right. He pull me closer holding my neck and smashed his lips into mine. Was the first time we kissed.

I let Arvid explain what we saw. He was trying to win Gunnar's trust and the man was cunning.

Though, I wasn't paying attention. My mind rambled between the Dane and the fingers tracing circles along my thigh.

Gunnar squeezed my leg." You look distracted. Everything is all right?"

I felt how everyone looked at me. Arvid seemed terribly worried, Kaj and Leif just lifted a eyebrow.

"Yeah, just tired." I smiled softly at him.

It wasn't a completely lie. Gunnar had, apparently, the ability to know when I was lying as I could see for myself, so the less I lied to him the better.

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" The cocky smile on Kaj's face made me want to punch him.

"Of course I wasn't."

"Arvid was saying that you found the Dane Slayer" Leif tried to hide his laugh while talking." Did you see something?"

"Nothing interesting. Just him, his Irishman and the monk." I decided to keep the small meeting with the Dane. But maybe the story of the Wolf Witch could be useful." Well, actually, there's one thing. The Mercians made up that rumor about me: I'm an horrible witch who curses her lovers and baths in blood. Oh, and I ride a horse made of darkness too."

My brother and his men bursted out laughing. They got a point, it was so weird that the only thing you could do was laugh.

"Are you talking seriously?" Gunnar looked astonished, like if I had two heads.

"Of course I am. That's what they said."

"Well, if this scares them so much that they don't want to fight anymore, I'll start calling you a völva." Kaj said wiping a tear. The man was having a good time.

"Maybe we could use it in our favour."

"What are your thinking?" Arvid's words didn't please Gunnar. The man just wanted to help and he treated him like a dog.

"The Lady said that she got a plan. I believe that she wants to separate the men of Wessex from the Mercians."

"I didn't tell that to no one. How did you know? Do I talk in my sleep?" 

"No, Lady." He said chuckling." I just thought that was a good plan. You could convince the Dane Slayer to withdraw. I'm sure he will fear a Wolf Witch."

Gunnar tightened his grip on my thigh. I could feel how his annoyance was growing in wrath.

"She won't do such a thing."

"But it's not the worst plan ever." I answered back." If I could coax Uhtred to turn back to Wessex, we could win this battle without lossing to many men. "

"Yes, but you won't do such a thing."

I sighed. I had no the strength nor the desire to have this conversation. I rose from my chair, shaking Gunnar's hand off me.

"I won't discuss this now. First of all, I'm going to wash, then I'm going to rest. We'll talk about this later." I looked at the men who accompanied me to the camp. They were as dirty as I and looked twice as tired." You both can go too. Wash yourselves, get your fill with some food and ale and have some rest. You've earned it."

Thage was waiting out of the tent, sharping his saex.

"Should not you be with your wife instead of going to fight?"

I wanted to check on Alsvid before going to wash, make sure she has been feeded and had enough water. I also wanted to brush her, maybe reward her with an apple.

I knew Thage was following me without looking behind me.

"I should, yes. But she made me promise that I'll bring you back." He handed me some pieces of an apple he cut while walking." The pregnancy has her more sensitive than ever."

Someone had placed Alsvid beside Taranis, my other horse. I brushed Alsvid after giving her the apple.

"Do we have an attacking plan?" Thage asked while I was plaiting the mare's mane.

"Not yet."

"Then, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be there, planning something?"

I turned around grunting. "When they are finished of comparing their cocks size, maybe we could make a good plan."

"I understand why Astrid is so of being your friend, but if Agnes hear you talking like that she would spend half day brushing your mouth."

No doubt.

I patted his shoulder as I passed him towards my tent. Well, more like the tent I was to share with Gunnar. Someone had already left water in the tent for me to clean, a plate full of food and a pitcher with ale.

I managed to change my clothes and get clean before Gunnar came back. I was combing my hair when he entered like some kind of beast: grumbling and with an angry stamp.

"Everything all right?"

"Your brother is a tough nut to crack."

"Well, it runs in the family."

He sat behind me on the mattress with a sigh and I felt his hand stroking my back from top to bottom. I kept undoing the tangles like if they were the most interesting thing in the tent.

"May I comb you hair?"

My first thought was 'no', but I was giving him the comb before I could think in anything else.

His touch was gentle, and it took me by surprise. Gunnar took his time untangling and combing my hair, and even manage to made a few tiny plaits.

"You don't need to tie it up when it's just the two of us." His hand run through my hair with tenderness. I found myself leaning into it. "You look prettier with your hair down."

His hand continued his way, all down my back, and stilled on my lower back. Gunnar hid his face in my neck as his other hand started to caress my thigh.

"I'm tired." I pushed his aside softly, not wanting him to get mad.

"I know." He cleared his throat." I just wanted to make sure you were in here."

"Where am I supposed to be if not here?"

"Riding on that bulky horse of yours back to the Saxon camp, dressed with furs."

I chuckled. He really despised the idea.

"Its not the worst idea I ever heard, Gunnar." I said laying back." What bugs you is that it's Arvid's idea."

"You know nothing about him or our relation." He was almost snarling at me.

I just shrugged."I like him. Looks like a good kid."

"You're exasperating. I'll let you rest." He stood up and made his way out." By the way, I don't want the wolf on the bed."

He could say whatever he wanted. Fenrir was going to sleep with me, as he always did.

I made myself comfortable in bed with Fenrir curled by my side. His fur was thick and rough but petting him always brought a pleasant, familiar sensation, like if I was at home.

I knew it was going to be hard, be around all those men and behave like a good girl just to please them.

I just wanted this war to finish as soon as possible. If not, I will have to go to where Æthelred was and kill him myself, even if that meant to kill him in his sleep, without glory.


	6. Chapter 6

The last days I had noticed that my brother and Gunnar had some kind of trouble with eachother. I wanted to think that was just a squabble, but the way Gunnar has been unleashing his frustration and rage on me told me to be other way.

Kaj asked me to stay aside that morning. I wasn't sure about what he was planning to do with Gunnar, and that made me feel sick.

This last week had been a completely nightmare. Sleeping in a tent was one thing, sharing tent with Gunnar was another. But the worse was the fact that I had to lay with him every nigh, some mornings too, and my body was starting to beg for mercy. Gunnar enjoyed reminding me that I was his wife and that I should be submissive and quiet, which I was not good at.

Still, I cared more for the men than myself. Helping them, making sure they were comfortable was my priority.

Leif was walking with me among the tents, watching the men playing games, sharping weapons and sparing. Everything seemed to be going well.

"We should try to convince them about find other plan, Kára."

"We should try to convince Gunnar about I'm not a thing to own."

Men waved us as we passed by. Some of them even tried to make us play dice or wager who was going to beat who.

Leif took my hand before I could walked away. He was frowning a little.

"Is he mistreating you?" His voice, barely a whisper, was full of concern.

"It depends on what do you consider mistreatment."

"Do not play me and answer my question." His grip on my hand tighten a little." Does he mistreat you?"

I breathe in deeply before saying anything. From my standpoint, what Gunnar was doing wasn't exactly mistreatment: it was humiliation, a way of claiming property.

"He's not what I'd say gentle. He like it rough and control everything around him."

"For me, for you, that is mistreatment."

I knew Leif as I knew Kaj, as I know my self, and he was seething. His eyes never looked at me, his touch felt gentle and soft against my hand but the muscles of his shoulders and his jaw were clenched, just as if he was expecting a punch from somewhere.

He was going to tell to my brother, and I could not allow that. If Kaj knew about it, he would make me divorce Gunnar and even if he leave me with some men as agreed for my bride price, them wouldn't be enough to fight Æthelred.

I couldn't allow this to happen. I didn't give up my proud so many times just to fuck it all at the last moment.

"Hear me carefully, Leif." I cupped his faced in both my hands and locking his gaze on me." I'll be fine, everything will be just fine. And you won't say a thing to Kaj. Understood?"

"You cannot ask me for that." He raised his hands to cover mine, bending a little to lower his voice." You deserve someone who worships you, not who treats you like his personal whore."

"Please. I promise I'll be fine."

I felt the cold sensation on my nape of someone staring. Leif took off my hands of his face and stretched to his full height. All his body was standing to attention: legs spread, hands on his belt, shoulders slightly back, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. He thought we were on trouble.

"Kára." Gunnar voice sounded like a growl. "Get into the tent."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Now."

"Are you coming?" I asked Leif, ignoring my husband. He nodded and followed me quietly.

The tent was a mess. My brother was sprawled on a chair discussing something with Ulrik, the table was full of maps and attempts of letters were scattered around the whole place. The only thing that seemed to be in his place was Fenrir, taking a nap in a corner curled up on himself.

Standing at the door, I blinked several times before making a move.

"Alright, put me up to date." I said siting on the chair next to Gunnar.

"We have nothing." 

Kaj looked tired. His green eyes were without their lovely gleam and had bugs under them. 

The last time I saw him like that we were teens, back in Ireland. He looked so shattered being that young that I swore to all the Gods to do everything in my power to not see him like that again.

"Then I guess that I should prepare for a ride."

"I don't want you to go." He said, almost a murmur, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't want to go either, but this needs to be done."

"You are not going." Gunnar kept growling instead of speaking, so I kept ignoring him.

"Did you bring Edgar with you?" I asked to no one in particular. Leif nodded." Would you mind to fetch him for me?"

"What are you thinking?" Kaj asks as Leif left the tent to find the man.

Edgar was one of the few Saxon who lived among us at the settlement. He used to be a monk but left the convent for some reason and got stuck into my father service.

I just smirked to my brother, keeping my thoughts to myself.

Was easy to wait for me, I was used to it, but my brother wasn't someone patient. Neither was Gunnar. Meanwhile Kaj was fiddling with the hem of his tunic, Gunnar was stirring constantly in his seat.

"Do you need me, Lady?" 

I heard the two men sigh in relief when Edgar stepped in.

"Yes."I lifted to greet him."You are going to write a letter on my brother behalf for the Lord Uhtred."

"Are you crazy, woman?"

Breathing in, I spun to look at Gunnar." Would you mind to stop treating me like a dog for a moment? I'm trying to save our arses."

"You really think I'm going to let you go back to that camp? You are my wife, and you must behave as such."

"Gunnar, she will be safe. I saw her doing worse things."

"Stay aside, Kaj, please. This is between my husband and I."

"There's nothing between us. I said you are not going, and you'll do as you're flipping well told."

I had to bite my tongue. Answering him right now would only make things worse. But I had to go, because having Uhtred by our side, or at least not by the Mercians side, was our only option.

"Tell him that we'll spare his life, and his men's, if he go back to Wessex" I heard Edgar writing what I was saying, but in a better and more polite way." Write about Ragnar too, that we don't want to harm his little brother."

Kaj was bending over Edgar's should to make sure he liked what the man was writing. My brother looked pleased enough when the letter was finished.

"Are you going to play 'be a witch for a day'?" I nodded at Ulrik question. His mouth quirked in a smirk." I guess no one can stop you, can't we, Silver Tongue?"

"Certainly not." I answered smiling for the mention of my nickname.

Edgar gave me the letter perfectly folded. I kept it in the purse I always carried on my belt, along with the silver.

"Why can't you listen to me?" Gunnar snapped at me. My nose wrinkled with disgust." I have a shield maiden who can play the role."

"Gunnar, there's no way that I let any other woman do my job." I took his hand in mine, squeezing lightly." I am the sister and wife of the leaders of this army. I must do this."

He pulled my hand away as if my touch could burn him.

"I don't care what 'must do'." Stepping forward me, he managed to corner me against the table.

Having him that close only made me feel uncomfortable under my brother gaze. I pushed him away.

The next thing I felt was the back of his hand crashing against my cheek.

Leif drew his sword as Kaj stood up, dropping the chair to the ground. But it didn't concern me, they were just men and I could handle them. What made me clench all my muscle was the low growl that filled the tent. I stopped Leif with a movement of my hand and Kaj with a look, Fenrir was just staring at Gunnar.

I felt the tears itching in my eyes, but I didn't cry. I have been humiliated enough, now in front of my brother. I bite the inside of my cheek to hold the tears, blinking to keep the tears in my eyes.

I beckoned Fenrir while I walked out the tent, bumping my shoulder against Gunnar's arm as I passed him.

The first thing I did was grab what my father called 'his good luck charm': a cloak made with the fur of Fenrir's mother. Next, I went to where we kept the horses.

The weight of the thick plait hanging on my back felt heavier with every step. It was the way to tell the world that I was married, and I wanted to cut it so badly. But was even worse, was the fact that the men were looking at me, more like at the red mark on my cheek, as I passed them.

They all knew there were few people who dared to slap me, not because of my strength but because of my status. So, they all knew what appended in the tent.

I wouldn't hide it nor wallow in self pity. With luck, he will die in the next battle and I'll become his widow.

Taranis was as calm as ever, chewing grass unhurriedly. He neighed loudly when I patted his neck.

"I've missed you too." I said looking for my saddle." Alsvid is a lovely one, but you are my favourite."

Once I got him ready, I grabbed the saddle bag and went to provide myself with enough supplies for at least a week on the road.

"Lady." Thage voice greeted me before I could go back to my horse." Would you play a round with us?"

The two men by his sides were smiling in a friendly way. I wanted to say no, but when he shook the cup with the dice I was forced to accept.

I saw how Thage frowned a moment before shaking his head. He had seen the small bruise forming on my face.

"Are you leaving, Lady?" One of the men asked me. I just nodded sitting at the place they made for me." Scouting?"

"Yes. I expect to be back, at most, in a couple of weeks."

"All rights, fellas place your bets: odds or evens." 

Thage left the cup upside down at the makeshift table. Placing a silver coin on the table, I remembered why I never bet with Thage: he was a cheater. If they were using Thage's dice, he had already won. He said odds, so I said the same.

"I must say that you are foolish than I thought, guys."

Thage lifted the cup and, to the men's surprise, the dice rolled odds.

"You are a trickster, it's not fair!"

"It's your fault for betting with him." I said laughing." Keep the silver, as a gift for the little bairn."

The toothy smile on Thage's face was more than welcome.

I was going back to my horse, eager to get out of the camp, when I bumped into someone. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize there was someone in front of me.

"Shit." The curse slipped away from my mouth when my bag fell off my hand.

"I'm so sorry Lady, I didn't mean to stumble into you."

"It's all right, don't you-YOU!"

The glance of some of the people around us fell upon me, spreading a blush on my cheeks. The man before me looked bewildered, not quite knowing what was happening.

But it was him, the Dane I saw back at that village.

I cleared my throat, trying to get back my normal tone of voice.

"Follow me."

I felt his gaze on my back as he followed me, quietly.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, boy."

"I'm not a boy. I'm a warrior."

"Since I don't know your name, you are 'boy'. You must go with your Lord before anyone else notice you."

He tilted his head slightly, blinking a couple of times before furrowing his brows.

"But my Lord has told me to prepare the weapons to-"

"Shush your mouth." I said moving my hand side to side." Your Lord it's not my husband, he was married long before me. Don't try to fool me."

His lips became a line. His clenched jaw and the way his eyes moved all over my face were what I needed to realise that he was getting nervous.

"Good. Now, I won't repeat it again: go back with your Lord before anyone notice that you aren't one of us. If you don't leave right now, I'll be forced to give you away on my husband, which I don't want to do."

The Dane just nodded before walking to his horse. Leaning against a three, I watched him saddling the horse and how he prepared his supplies.

"If someone asks you where are you going, just tell them that you are going back to the settlement under my command." I told him once he was on his horse.

"Thank you, Lady." I nodded, smiling softly, before I spun to finish preparing Taranis for the journey." Lady, may I ask you something?"

"I guess you can, yes."

"Are you all right?"

My mouth opened a little, but no words came out. I wasn't expecting that, but I expected even less the concern his face showed nor the softness of his eyes.

Was then, when a beam of light slipped through the leaves that I realized that he had different colours of eyes.

"I'm well, don't worry. Now, go." 

I walked Taranis out of the camp after he rode out of it. I wasn't sure if the Saxons kept the camp at the same place, so I decided to follow him. The Dane's horse was faster than Taranis for sure, but my boy had the lungs of ten giants and he could keep a steady pace as long as needed.

Following his tracks wasn't a deal. His horse left hooves marks on the soil and I found a couple of camp fires on the road too. I couldn't take the risk of losing his trail, and the camp with him, so I just stopped when Taranis needed to be fed, have some water and rest a little. By the third day I was so damn tired that I almost fell from my saddle a couple of times before I found the Saxons camping down a hill, instead of in the woods.

I waited patiently for mid-afternoon napping under a tree's shadow. I didn't expect a fight, but I wasn't sure about how they would react.

I brushed the horse thoroughly and loosened my hair. Fenrir was somewhere near, I made the most of my time making little plaits on my hair, decorating them with beans, and outlining my eyes with charcoal.

Once Fenrir was back, I put the cloak over my shoulders and got on Taranis' back. I was at the entrance of the camp by dusk.

Standing proudly on the horse, I walked in. The Saxons looked surprised, not knowing what was going on. Some of them called for me to halt, but when they tried to come near me Fenrir started growling and making attempts of biting them. A few drew his sword but none tried to get closer.

I just stopped when I saw Uhtred standing in front of me, with his Irishman and the young Dane behind. Æthelred was next to him, with who I supposed was one of his oath-man.

"Who are you? How did you manage to get in here unharmed?"

I looked at the Lord of Mercia. He looked like a spoiled child with his expensive robes and his blonde ringlets, held up by that stupid crown. Tilting my head slightly, I scoffed and decided to ignore him, just to piss him off.

"Are you Uhtred Ragnarson?" I asked Uhtred, even knowing that was him.

I talked in Danish, ignoring the men around me whispering in English.

"I am. Who are you?" He answered in Danish too.

"It doesn't matter Lord. I'm here to deliver a message from my Lords Kaj and Gunnar." 

I reached out the letter for him. He looked at me, then to my hand and finally to the wolf. A smirk widened on my face.

"He won't bite, I can promise you that."

Uhtred beckoned the Irishman to approach me. He walked towards me without taking his eye of Fenrir, but the one who was giving me problems was Taranis: he was stamping his front legs as the Irishman got closer, even tried to buck a couple of times, which made him stand still on his place.

"It seems that this horse of yours has some troubles with my man."

I jumped off the horse and walked in font if him, cooing and caressing his jaw trying to convince him that everything was fine, that I wasn't nervous too.

"I suppose if you have a bear as an oath-man, he can make all the horses anxious." I said looking straight to the Irishman, still petting Taranis.

"Finan, she called you a bear." The younger Dane barked in a laugh.

The man Finan smiled dazzling at me and then chuckled a little. I could only contemplate how his shoulders moved under his cuirass.

I handed him the letter. I wanted to get our, for Fenrir, who was starting to get nervous, and for me. I felt completely uncomfortable surrounded by Saxons with anything to protect me but my sword and a wolf.

"This is written in English. Do you have Saxons fighting with you?" Uhtred queried when Finan gave him the parchment.

"We do, Lord. But Lord Kaj and his sister know how to speak and write in English."

I enjoyed impersonating someone else, someone who wasn't married with Gunnar and someone who wasn't a Lady.

"You too, am I wrong?"

"Me too, yes."

He read the note, then crumpled it in his fist.

"Your Lords know my brother."

"Yes, Lord"

"And Kaj don't want to fight me."

"Neither do the Lady Kára."

"Why?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a brow.

"They are fond of Earl Ragnar, Lord."

"They would give up this fight for their love to Ragnar?" Uhtred was wondering aloud, more than asking.

"Uh, I don't think so." I ventured, like if I didn't know the answer. "The twat by your side killed Lord Hans. They won't forgive him that easy."

"I see." He nodded with a small grin, pleased with himself for my answer." You will have my answer by tomorrow. You are welcome to stay, if you wish."

I looked around and I saw scared, ashy men with hands on hilts ands swords half drew. They were terrified of a story they created.

"I'm grateful, Lord, but I must decline your offer." 

Taranis seemed calmer than before, so I got in his back before gazing Uhtred again.

"I'll be back by midday, if you are fine with it, Lord."

"Then let me offer you a cup of ale for tomorrow."

"Well, that something I can accept." I said smiling.

I let my glance linger a little longer than appropriate on his men. The Dane quirked his mouth in a half smile and Finan bowed slightly his head.

Going back to the three were I spent that afternoon, I kept thinking that maybe, with luck, Uhtred could be by our side. That maybe we could win this fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking with the young Dane through the camp, I started to worry about my identity being revealed.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lady. What is it?"

"Did you tell to Uhtred who I really am? " He shook his head." Why?"

"You didn't inform against me, Lady." He answered casual, shrugging." I owe you. I just thought you'd like to keep your identity in secret for a while."

I glanced at him. He looked sure of himself with his cocky walk, but his way of moving around was quite. I could say he was a wily man, sly as a fox.

"Then I owe you too. Would you tell me your name?"

"I'm called Sihtric, Lady."

"Thank you, then, Sihtric."

"Making friends, aren't we, Dane?" Æthelred queried in a playful tone.

I wasn't sure, though, if he was talking to me or Sihtric. I didn't speak English in front of him, but maybe Uhtred had told him that I know their language.

Sihtric was one of the few Danes that fought with Uhtred, and the thought of him, them, being leaded by a man as cruel as Æthelred made me feel unease.

"Should I answer for you, Lady?"

I smiled coyly at the Lord, bowing my head. Sihtric seemed to understand what I was thinking with one look, placing one hand in my lower back, he guided me pass Æthelred and to Uhtred.

"She is here looking for Uhtred, Lord. She doesn't want trouble."

"And why would she want to seek for Uhtred, huh? Are you heathens plotting something against us?"

"If I have to stand more time in front of him, I'll stab him in the eye." I grumbled to Sihtric.

Sihtric kept shoving me gently to where Uhtred was.

The Lord was talking with his Irishman in whispers. He was frowning and Finan placed his hand on Uhtred's shoulder and squeezed it in some kind of comforting gesture.

"I can come back another time, Lord, if you are busy."

They both straightened when I talked. Sharing one last look with is man, Uhtred invited me to sit near him.

"You didn't tell me your name the last night."

"Astrid, Lord. I'm called Astrid." I answered with the first name that came to mind.

"Then tell me, Astrid. Are your Lords expecting me to join them?"

"Of course not, Lord. You are here on the King's behalf, don't you? They don't think you'd put Wessex's troops in our hands to fight against Æthelred."

"To fight against Æthelred, not Mercia?" Finan asked.

Sihtric was standing aside, translating our conversation to the Irishman.

I hummed in response. "We can talk in English, if you wish." I added, looking at Finan.

He way he furrowed his brow was almost hilarious. With his lips pursed and slit eyes, he looked like a teen disgruntled. Maybe he was thinking that I was insulting him.

"No, it's all right. Back to the subject. You attack the mercian borders and then come to me, asking for help?"

The turd that Mercia had as Lord was a liar too. Telling that we attacked, when was him the one who started this war. He was sure that Alfred would send men to his aid if the Danes started raiding Mercia.

He was a treacherous, little turd.

"Lord Hans wasn't a plunderer, Lord." I said in a huffy tone." He was a trader. Æthelred was the one who attacked our borders, burning down villages and slaughtering people under Hans' protection."

"It's that true?"

Of course it was. I felt insulted for this affront against my father honour. Hans Haraldson was a good man, a man of honour who lived by and for his folk, a man who always respected the trade agreement established with the Saxons. He would never order an attack against our neighbors.

"Yes, Lord." I leant my elbows on my knees." Between us, Uhtred. It's not a secret that he's not the bravest nor the most honourable man in Midgard."

"So, what? Do you want me to withdraw my men?" He snorted.

I nodded with the plea etched on my face.

"I cannot do this. Even if what you are telling me it's true, by sending men to fight, your Lords have violated an agreement. And now the King Alfred wants their heads on a pike."

"Please, Lord. He has killed many innocent people, and doomed plenty more."

I kept my voice low, trying to coax him. He just stood there, stone-faced staring deep in my soul with those piercing, blue eyes. I wanted to lift my chin and look back at him in the same way, but I wasn't Kára here. I was Astrid the messenger, just a normal woman, so I just shrunk on my seat slightly pretending to be intimidated by him.

"I can swear that what I said is true, Lord. On Thor's hammer and Odin's spear."

If he didn't believe me after that, I was lost. But he did, he believed me. A sigh escaped from my lips, like if holding the breath was too much to bare, after he nodded slowly.

"I-I could talk to the Lady. She's a fair woman, Lord." I feigned a stutter, making me look a bit anxious.

"That's what I've heard." His eyes were no longer on me. He was looking straight at Sihtric." But what can your Lady offer to Wessex, Alfred even, to help you all?"

"Lord Hans had trade agreement with Frankia, Denmark and Alba. Even Ireland. I'm sure Lord Kaj won't mind fixing them so they can favour Wessex."

"And you sure you can convince your Lords about it?"

I could convince Thor to give me his hammer.

"Yes, Lord."

"Then I guess Alfred will want them alive and won't mind that there are fewer men on the battlefield."

"Yes, I'm sure Lady Kára could manage to talk with his brother and persuade him to talk with your King."

"Then it's settled." Uhtred agreed with a nod." You'll go back and talk to your Lords. Let's see if your Lady has such a wonderful tongue as they say."

I saw the light pink that covered Sihtric's cheeks as he translated his lord's words to the Irishman. I rose from my chair with a smile.

The way the Saxons kept looking at me didn't go unnoticed while I was running through the camp. They kept fearing that I could harm them, some even made the sign of their cross like if I was some kind of devil of theirs.

I was enjoying it, though.

I spurred Taranis on as soon as I was out of the camp. He was well rested, so was I, so giving up sleep I managed to get my brother in a couple of days.

Taranis kept the pace as expected. Kaj came to greet me together with a stable boy.

My brother took me into an embrace, giggling.

"How did it go?" 

"He's going to help us" I answered with a proud grind tugging at my lips." I don't know exactly how, but he will withdraw some men."

"In exchange of what?" Gunnar queried.

"Trade agreements with Wessex. It's a win-win."

He scoffed, spinning around. Gunnar was acting like if he was the only leader of this army and it started to exasperate me.

"You should give the order. We must leave as soon as possible."

"Men, hear me!" Kaj's voice was full of strength, not letting a chance to disobedience.

Our warriors gathered around us, intrigued by my recent arrival and the following commands of one of their chiefs.

"My sister has achieved us a good future: glory on battle and silver from trades. Pick your stuff up, we are marching to battle!"

All the men yelled eagerly before starting to prepare everything to march.

Kaj stood there, in the middle of the bustle, just looking around. He looked nothing like father, but I could catch a glimpse of our his behaviour in him. The way he stood, dressed up for battle and arms akimbo, was exactly the way our father stood almost two months ago.

"What?" Kaj snapped frowning when he found me staring at him.

"Nothing. I was thinking that you look like father."

He just snorted, looking at me sideway. Kaj throw an arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, little one."

"You already told me that." I answered leaning my head on his shoulder.

His confession didn't take me by surprise, and it wouldn't in a hundred years.

"Well, then I'll tell you something new: I should find a fine women to replace you."

The way his shoulders shook and his eyes crinkled at his laughter was just as familiar as the back of my hand. I always thought that the long hall at our settlement was home, but now that I was about to leave the place where I grew up with my brother and our friends, I realized that 'home' wasn't the settlement. Home was him.

I hugged him, he smelled like always: leather and a bit of lavender. "I'm going to miss you too, you fool." I said against his side as he tugged me even closer.

"I should go to check on everything."

"Yeah, I'll go to help the men too."

Kaj agreed with a nod. He looked briefly at me before pressing a kiss on my forehead and walk away like a king, all pride.

As the sun sets at dusk, the evening started to get colder, refreshing the heat of the summer. I knew I had to go with Gunnar. I didn't see him since my arrival, not like I felt like doing it though.

I walked idly to Gunnar's tent. Fenrir came out of the blue after being missing all day.

"Hey, I thought I've lost you." Fenrir nuzzled my leg before disappearing again." And there he goes." I sighed.

The tent was lit by a few candles. Gunnar was laying on the mattress, half dressed. His dark hair was untied, spread out on the pillow, and the few scars he had on his torso and arms shone in the candlelight. I sat on the edge of the mattress, studying him closely. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed and I noticed that his usually smooth-face was covered in stubble, making his look older.

I was rising from my seat when he opened his eyes, the blue looking darker than ever when I saw me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why did you come?" He hissed as he sat straight to look at me.

Well, I wondered the same.

"I thought that I should sleep in the same tent as my husband. At least to keep up appearances."

"Then come here." His voice was a command, even if the words were said in a soft tone.

I evaluated the situation as fast as I could. This afternoon he looked mad at me, but know he was just bleary-eyed and without the scowl I'd grown used to.

I crawled to his side with a spark of fear nestled in my chest. I've never been afraid of no man, not even in Ireland were all of them were as wild as bears, but Gunnar was capable of glare at me with that cold eyes in a way that no one had ever done before.

"Did you see something in that camp?" He queried laying back.

"Not really. Just some frightened Saxons."

"Of you?" I hummed softly focussed in undoing the plait and comb my hair thoroughly." I don't understand."

"Why? I don't look threatening enough?"

"Not quite. You're taller than most women, but doesn't mean that you're not as skinny as a girl."

I wasn't sure if I had to take that as an insult. Unfortunately, it was true. I was taller than most, but also slimmer from the training and the fieldwork. I had to work hard, harder than everyone, to be a good fighter and make the grade on everything that my father wanted.

So I took it like an insult. But I just scoffed and lowered my head, not wanting to start an argument.

"Kára, look at me." He lifted my chin with one finger." I wanted to apologize for the other day. It wasn't appropriate."

"Yeah, it wasn't."

"I know, I know. But you exasperate me in an unsuspected way."

"Are you implying that it's my fault?" I protested frowning.

"It is."

"But it's not!"

"It is! But I'll take the responsibility, as your husband, for what your father did wrong. I'll show you manners, Kára, and you will obey."

I tried to lift and walk out of the tent before the things end in a worse way than what they used to do between us, but his hand became in a iron fist on my arm.

"Every time I try to talk to you, you just go. This time it's not going to happen."

"It because I'm not a thing to own, Gunnar! And you think that you have some kind of power on me, but you don't!"

He hooked his free hand on my neck, using his weight to pin me down the mattress.

"Hear me, and hear me carefully." His grip tightened bit by bit and I started to find hard to focus on anything and even more to breathe." You are MY wife, mine to plough, mine to rule, even mine to kill if I wish to. Your brother has no leverage on you anymore. You are mine." He snarled every word, like if he was an animal not a man.

I knew that if I stayed under him much more time I would be dead in a short time, but I could think straight for the lack of air. I tried to breathe as deep as I could, I scratched his hands and wrists so hard they bled and I kicked his legs but I was to weak to hurt him.

"Just yield to me, Kára, so I can take good care of you."

He loosened his grip lightly so I could surrender with words, and as soon as the air got into my lungs I gasped for more. But it hurt.

A raspy 'never' was the only thing I managed to say before he closed his hand around my throat again. I stopped trying to fight against Gunnar, one against one I had no chance to win. 

I was sure that he won't kill me, not this way at least, but my body acted by its own will and started to fumble for my saex. I felt the hilt against my palm and I grabbed it firmly before drawing it. I aimed for Gunnar's shoulder and tried to stab him, but I only managed to slash his forearm. He hissed and moved out of my reach.

"You little slut." He cursed baring his teeth like the animal I started to believe he was.

"Don't come close to me, ever again, or the next time I'll stab you in your eye." I threatened him catching my breath. It kept hurting.

I walked out of the tent, sheathing the knife, when I heard Gunnar's steps behind me. This time I drew my swore."I meant it."

His movements came to a sudden stop. His blood covered his arm and hands but I felt no guilt, no remorse.

The darkness served me as shelter while I walked towards my brother's tent.

"Kaj? Are you awake?" I asked softly as I entered.

He was awake, with a bare woman on his lap, half naked with the breaches around his knees.

"Shit, Kára."

"I'm sorry." I snickered turning around to give them a bit of privacy.

The woman passed me in a moment, fully clothed, and bowed her head slightly to me as greeting.

"What do you need, Kára? You spoiled my night."

"I'm sorry." He raised an eyebrow looking at me sceptical." I really am. I didn't know you were busy."

"Yeah, whatever. So are you going to tell me what are you doing here or not?"

I came to ask him for another tent, one where I could be alone, but my mouth went dry when I tried to talk.

I couldn't tell him what Gunnar has done. Kaj would go on a rampage to kill him without a second thought.

I kept opening my mouth to talk, but the only sound that escaped from my lips was a whimper, followed by a sob.

"Hey, what's wrong, little one?" Kaj was in front on me in a heartbeat, cupping my face.

I didn't even know why I was crying. It wasn't the first time a man threatens my life, so why I felt so fucking bad?

From then I saw everything passing slower than ever. Kaj caught a glimpse of the redness on my neck, then lifted my head and scowled deeply.

"He did this? Shit, Kára, Gunnar did this to you?"

"Yes." I sobbed softly." But please, Kaj. Please, hear me."

I tried to talk to him, but he was so angry to notice anything around him that wasn't his sword on the table. He tried to walk out, still shirtless and bare feet, but I grabbed his arm as tight as I could.

"Kaj please. I need you." I whispered.

My voice, a low, harsh croak, seemed to bring Kaj back to his senses. He threw the sword to the ground before wrapping his arms tightly around me. I felt the heat of his body hotter than usual, the anger increasing the warmth.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm so fucking sorry, Kára." His voice was soft while he lamented on my shoulder." I've been too selfish to notice how he treated you, until it was too late. Oh, Gods, Kára. I'll rather stab myself to death than watch you cry again."

He meant it, I knew he truly did.

I stopped sobbing at some point, but Kaj didn't undo the hug.

"Can I stay for the night? Please, I don't want to go back"

He didn't answer, intend he pulled me to his bed and undid the laces of the light armour I still wore.

"We'll do this: from now on you'll stay with me, every moment of the day, and once all this fight is over you will divorce him"

"He won't let me. He was married before and I he said that he has a son but he is with his mother. He won't let me divorce him, Kaj. He will kill me because I don't bear one of his pups."

He silenced my babble by pulling me into another hug.

"Nothing will happen to you again." He promise while rocking me like a child and stroking my hair carefully." If he dares to put his hand on you again, I'll kill him. I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I've been terribly busy lately and I couldn't update until now. I'll try to make it up and update as soon as possible the next time.  
> Thank y'all for the support, by the way. It makes me so happy when I saw the kudos or comments you left.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

"I think you should take Leif with you." Kaj suggested to us.

But we both knew it wasn't a suggestion. It was a command, he didn't want me to be alone anymore. Not with Gunnar breathing.

"Of course, Lord. I'll go with her."

"I would like to take Arvid with me too, if it's possible." I asked fastening the remaining buckles of the armour.

"Sure, he's a good spy."

It was hard to put my battle armour on all by my own. The coat of mail under the thick leather made complicated to move properly, so Kaj tightening the laces on the back for me as we talked.

"I'm not comfortable in this." I complained fastening my sword belt.

"I know it's not the best clothing for ride, but it'll keep you safe in case of any skirmish."

I was more comfortable with the light leather armour I used to wear while riding or sparring, less heavy and with a lot of mobility, but certainly won't protect me against the edge of a sword.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kaj. I'll look after her with my life." Leif promised before running to search for Arvid.

"Be safe out there, and don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try to keep my head on my shoulders for a bit more." I jested walking out the tent.

It was a hot, sunny day with no clouds in the sky. The ride was going to be a torture all wrapped in mail and leather.

I tied my hair in a bun at the back of my head. The redness on my neck from the last night became a dark purple bruise decorating my skin. All the eyes were on me, but I didn't care a bit. For not wearing my hair tied properly and exposing my neck like that, Gunnar would be like a rabid dog, grunting and grumbling all around. 

No one asked about the bruise, but everybody knew about it. My men, my brother's men, were anxious every time Gunnar came near me and some of his men just tried to avoid my gaze or my brother's when we passed by, looking ashamed of their lord.

Arvid was waiting with Leif, the horses already saddled. I didn't waste time in greetings, so I just nodded in their direction before jumping on top of Taranis.

We were ment to find the Saxons before the battle and make sure Uhtred kept his word, the ride was going to be short and it was a relief.

We rode under the sun in complete silence, the only sound breaking it was the breathing and the hooves of the horses on the ground.

"Kára, are you sure what are we doing?" Leif voice sounded muffled for the distance.

"Not at all, but I need to make sure that Uhtred kept his word."

"What if he didn't?" 

"Then we kill him." Leif answered for me. I didn't see him, but I was sure that he shrugged. All casual, without worries.

"I'm more interested in Æthelred's head, but yes, I guess that they would like that."

We rode another while in silence before reaching a tree-covered hill. Arvid found a spot for the horses to rest and recover from the ride. The scouts were sure about the path the Saxons were ment to go through, so out best option was to wait and watch them.

Arvid and Leif were talkative that day and the noise of their conversation only managed to increase my filthy mood, so I chose to stay as far as positive from them just to quieten their conversation.

I always carried a whetstone in my saddlebag, and I was growing bored by every moment that passed. Leif came with me by the time I had sharpened my saex to the size of a needle.

"Why you left your hair unbound?"

"Just to upset him."

Leif's belly laugh was something that I would miss too, the way his sweet, dark eyes gleamed and how he ended breathless. I treasured this moment with him, one of the latest.

"Would you mind if I plait your hair?"

"No, go ahead."

I stayed still meanwhile Leif plaited my hair carefully. His touch and the gentle tugs on my head made me doze until he was finished. I ran a hand softly through my hair, feeling the three plaits tied in a high tail, with a few tiny plaits. I wasn't used to this style but I felt comfortable with it, and Leif looked so proud of his work that I had no other option than agree to keep it.

"You look wanderful, Lady." Arvid mentioned from his place, some yards away." I may say, Gunnar is such a jerk for treating you that way."

"Thank you, Arvid. You are far to good fro be with him. You should go with my brother once this is finished."

"Yeah, Kaj is a good man. He would take you in without hesitate." Leif ventured to say, but I was sure he was telling the truth.

They attempted to keep talking, but I heard a banter and horsehooves down the hill. I shut their chat with sign.

Uhtred and Æthelred were riding ahead, and was clear that there were fewer men.

Uhtred kept his word, and now was time to keep mine.

We rode back as fast as possible to meet them half way. All the men were ready to fight with Gunnar and Kaj at the front. They look powerful with their weapons on the belts and cuirass on.

"Uhtred has withdrawn some men. He did as promised, Lord." Leif said in a tired sigh.

"We'll let him live, but I'll take Æthelred's head."

My brother's roar send some kind of wave full of strength and confidence among our warrior.

So we marched. Kaj rode by the men's side, encouraging them with words and promises of glory and silver. He was a natural leader, and I saw how much he was enjoying this.

Gunnar called for a halt when we faced the Saxons. They were forming a line, ready for a shield wall. Our men mimicked the formation, making a wall between us and them. I got off the horse at the same time as Kaj, both ready to join them.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To fight with our men, husband, as you should." I challenged him in the same tone.

Kaj and I stood in the middle of the formation, side by side, when the Saxons started to move forward. We called for a shield wall, the sound of the shields clashing and sticking together filled the field together with the yells and roars of the Saxons.

"Stay put, don't give an inch of ground to those bastards!" Kaj growled. His words spread all over the wall, man after man echoing them.

I spotted Thage at my right, but before I could even think about reaching him other shield clashed against mine in wild way. I felt the collision traveling from my elbow to my shoulder and the only thing I could do before the fight actually start was gritting my teeth.

The shield wall didn't last long. We got a breach and the Saxons didn't lose the opportunity to push further in, breaking the rest of the formation.

Kaj disappeared from my side. I tried to spot him among the men slashing each other but, instead, I found Thage trapped under a Saxon with a sword pointing at his neck. I ran to his aid, ducking a swing from some Mercian and sticking my sword into his chest. Thage maneged to on top of the Saxon and now was stabbing him multiple times.

"If you die, Astrid will have my head." I tried to joke, but my words were just a breathless jest.

An other Saxon came in a rush to us, but didn't get to far thanks to Fenrir's fangs on his ankle. I finished him off before he could harm Fenrir in any way.

"Kára! Over there!" Thage found Kaj, fighting back to back with Leif.

Knowing that Leif was with him gave me the strength and mettle needed to keep fighting.

Stood next to Thage, not wanting to loose sight of him. We took down men after men, not caring a bit about the blood nor the mud covered us. Fenrir was a dark blur moving between legs, bitting and clawing everything within his reach.

The battle seemed to be everlasting. Our men continued fighting with all the strength, but the tiredness was starting to have an effect on them as well as me.

Somehow, I distinguished Sihtric among the havoc. One of Gunnar's was running straight to him. The boy was unaware of the man running towards him and something inside my head remind me of the promise y made to him.

I was faster than the man, so it wasn't hard to arrive to him before he could reach Sihtric. Covering myself with my shield, I rushed at the man and tackled him to the ground. A nasty crack came from the shield, and I realized was half broken.

Sihtric turned around and looked at me wide-eyed.

"We're even." I announced pointing to the unconscious man on the ground. He just nodded before running away.

A scream from behind caught me off guard. I had no time to turn and face the man and I couldn't duck it either, the only thing I could do was to hide behind the broken shield. I waited for a blow that never came because Thage took him down before he could harm me.

Before I could thank him something caught my attention. Uhtred's Irishman was going to attack Thage if I didn't do anything. I shoved him, preventing Finan's sword from piercing Thage's body. Instead, it slashed my shoulder. I threw the shield to Finan in an attempt to distract him while I unsheathed my saex.

Just when I had him in front of me I noticed how he looked: full of blood, dishevelled hair and eyes blown for the bloodlust. His breathing was a mess, and for a moment only I look at him astonished, not caring for the ongoing battle.

He made the first move, of course, and broke that kind of spell that was cast on me. I ducked all his blows while trying to fight him back, which was a hard thing to do thanks to his size. He blocked every move I tried, using the leverage his body gave him.

The Irishman tried to cut my thigh, forcing me to spin around to dodge his blow. I had time to keep an eye on Thage, even on Kaj and Leif. I saw someone on a horse, too, slashing men near us. Finan gave me no mercy, moving with an incredible speed for someone of his size.

I heard the horse's neigh closer every time I spent moving around with Finan. I was tired of this, even if I enjoyed fighting hand in hand without him holding back. I changed the grip on my sword and wielded it in a different way.

Thage's yell filled my hears and the panic invaded my body. The sight of a very pregnant Astrid came to my mind at the moment that I threw a desperate blow to him, finding his right shoulder with the edge of my sword.

Lossing no time to watch the effects of the cut, I searched for Thage but finding, instead, the horse in front of me. The rider didn't stop the horse and rushed him at me. The animal was frantic, the man barely controlling the horse when it reared up and stepped over me.

I heard someone screaming my name, or maybe was just my imagination. But I heard for sure the crack of, at least, a broken rib. My head hit the hard ground with a thud and everything turned black, the sounds of the battle fading. I felt so tired suddenly, needing to rest a while before picking up my sword and start fighting again.

A cold touch made me open my eyes. A young woman was standing before me, smiling softly.

"You shouldn't be here, girl." Her voice was sweet, the only eye in sight matching my own." You have a lot of thing to do."

"She will come with us, no matter what you want."

Tuning my head slowly to the new voice I saw an other woman dressed in armour standing in front of a winged horse. I blinked over an over again trying to clear my eyes up, but I kept seeing the same thing.

"She will not." The green-eyed woman turned back to me." Rest, girl. You have a path to follow and a destiny to fulfill."

She ran a withe, rotten hand through my temple, were the pain was more intense, while humming some unrecognisable song.

I tried to stay awake with all my will but my eyelids felt heavier every moment that passed and the song just lulled me into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> So, I wanted to apologize (again) for the delay, but I can barely with on weekdays and when the weekend arrives I just want to sleep. Shame on me.  
> I swear I'm trying to write as much as possible, but I'm still adjusting to my classes scheduled.
> 
> By the way, I have Tumblr. I haven't posted anything yet, basically 'cause I have no followers xd. I go by the same name, if someone is interested to follow me.  
> Feel free to write me about everything, here or in Tumblr.
> 
> Promise to keep writing, and hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> See y'all!


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was in darkness and I couldn't move. Half awake, I tried to breathe with the inconvenience of a pressure on top of me and a sting that crossed my side from top to bottom.

The sound of wood and metal clashing was long gone. Instead, the only thing that could be heard was something jingle.

The pressure on above me started to move and then vanished, allowing me to breathe properly. A small sigh of relief escaped from my dry mouth, but the pain never faded.

"Master, I think this one is alive."

I knew immediately they were scavengers, ransacking from the corpses. My body acted before I could even process what the man was saying and my hand went down my hips to grab my saex.

My missing saex.

My heart started to beat frantically as my fingers closed around nothing. I opened my eyes with a deep breath just to see a man standing over me.

I took a look around and saw a man, laying dead on his belly, at my side on the ground. The sticky feeling of someone else's blood soaking my clothes was all I needed to understand that the weight on my chest was the dead man laying on top of me.

"You're all right, girl?"

Another man stood away from us trying to calm a horse down. A horse that looked far to similar to Taranis. Was then when I realized that the horse was indeed Taranis.

I stood on my feet as fast as I could, restraining a groan that wanted to escape from my lips. The pain of the wound on my shoulder was awful but nothing compared to the ache what I thought was a couple of broken ribs, at least. I looked for something I could use as a weapon over the ground and, fortunately, I found my saex near to where I was lying.

"I need the horse."

I walked, more like limped, towards him, stumbling a few times.

"I'll pay." I added after seeing the master's face, mocking at me.

I ripped Gunnar's necklace off with a hard tug. The master's face lit up the moment the game stone shone with a ray of sun. He grabbed the stone careful and checked it out for what seemed an eternity before nodding slightly.

"It's Nothunbrian silver, isn't it?"

"It is." I affirmed the silver's origin." And we both know that only the chain it's worth more than a horse."

He said nothing. Just pointed to the horse before keeping the necklace in a pocket.

Taranis was waiting for me as ever. He waited patiently until I managed to get on top of him. I thanked to the Gods for his wide back and his steady rhythm, because I knew I would die of pain if I rode Alsvid.

I was heading back to our settlement when I saw stream. I wanted to wash off the dry mud and the blood that covered my body, and the stabbing wound at my back needed to be cleaned desperately. Nothing could prevent it from festering after all the time I spent lying on that field, but I didn't want to loose the arm.

I took off the cuirass, followed by the bloodied tunic. I heard Taranis chewing the grass while untying the laces of my boots. The breaches were so dirty that I decided to bathe with them. I sat at the shore and let the water soak the tunic and watched how it took the filth away before doing a single move.

I washed the cut the best I could before wringing the water out of the tunic. Putting it back was a torture, the skin around the wound too sensitive. I fastened thigh the buckles around my ribs in a futile attempt to help me breathe properly and ease the pain a little. Taranis was always docile with me, always doing exactly what I order, but even so I spent all the ride trying to not cry form the pain. It wasn't just the ribs or the wound, it was also all the bruises of my body and the pain that crossed my throat every now and then.

My mind lost count of the time I spent riding. Every time Taranis needed to rest, I rest how I coul before continuing with the riding. I thought that I was going to faint for all the pain, the thirst and the hungry when I saw the settlement. I wanted to cry with joy at the moment that my brother came to mind.

But I didn't see my brother at the settlement, not even Gunnar. There, walking through the houses and drinking our ale and eating our food, were the Mercians leaded by Lord Æthelred, the pig's arse. But it didn't stop there, of course not. I also saw Uhtred and Alfred's men.

Something hot, venomous, started to run inside my veins, filling my mind with murderous thoughts and, suddenly, I felt the weight of my saex on my hips.

I used the darkness to hide from the guards. They outnumbered me but I knew this place as I knew the back of my hand, and nothing, no one, could win me in my game, at my home.

I needed to find my brother desperately, but if I didn't find something to drink I would die for sure. So I made my way to the first house in complete silence, saex in hand. I suck in through the window and suddenly a scream from the other side of the street filled the house. I couldn't let that woman at the mercy of some man.

I was about to kick the door when I realized that I was just a woman against an army. I left the house for the same window and went around a couple of house before seeing who screamed and why.

The men were retained together with all woman who could put some kind of resistance against the new arrivals. A fast glance revealed a wounded Thage sitting on the floor with pain, an Arvid trying to talk with a couple of Uhtred's men and others of our men, I knew most of them, surrounding them, waiting anxiously for the outcome of the chat. A better look allowed me to recognise with who was Arvid talking to. I made my way towards them in a heartbeat, standing behind one and kicking the back os his knee, which made him kneel.

"Don't move and maybe we both can get out of this alive." I barely recognised my own voice when I talked.

I grabbed a handful of his black hair with one hand as the other held the saex against his throat.

"Go to your lord, tell him I'll kill his man if he doesn't come right now." I spatted to other in the best English I manage to pronounce.

"You don't have to do this, Lady." Sihtric uttered softly once we were left alone.

"I don't want to hurt you. Stay still."

The street filled with a distressing silence while we waited for Uhtred. If I was going to die, I would do everything I could to set my men free and safe.

Uhtred came as fast as possible, with Finan and Æthelred hot at his tail. The wound sent a wave of pain at the sight of the Irishman as if it could recognise the one who made it. Uhtred looked as impassive as ever, just the opposite to Æthelred, who was yelling and asking at the top of his lungs for the one who let me in.

"You are not just a messenger, are you?" Uhtred queried with a half smile.

"No, I'm not."

"Would you mind to tell me your real name?"

"I don't understand why are you talking to her. Just kill her!" Æthelred nagging interrupted my chat with Uhtred.

I found him more unbearable every time I saw him.

"You Saxons know me as the Wolf Witch, my kin know me as Kára Silver tong, daughter of Hans Haraldson."

"So, you lied to me? And now you come here and dare to thread my man's life?"

I shrugged. Sihtric was not in a real danger, killing him wasn't in my plans for the moment.

"I'm not interested in him." I told, patting the Dane's head softly." I'm here to challenge you to a hólmgang."

Those present, especially the Saxons, couldn't understand what I was talking about. We women weren't allowed to do a hólmgang but, in fact, I was just looking for an excuse to save my men's life. I saw the way his chest puffed and the lazy smile grew wider with proud, he was truly thinking I was a mad woman, or even worse.

"I won't accept your challenge." His soft tone was almost alluring, like if he was talking to a kid.

"It's because I'm a woman?"

"Besides that, it's because you are weakened. I saw you fight and you are good, but does not matter how good you are if you look like shit, Lady."

Well, he was right, but I wouldn't accept it out loud. I didn't want him dead, thought. I just wanted to find my brother, and husband, and show them that I killed the Dane Slayer, that I didn't need a man, or anybody, to look after me. But all those thoughts were easily forgotten when a heard a growl coming from my back.

Fenrir was in an aggressive position, ready to jump and bury his fangs in the flesh of the men surrounding me. The reliving sensation that filled my body when Fenrir walked to my side faded away as soon as I realized he has a target locked: the Irishman. I pushed Sihtric aside, in the knowledge that Finan could be dead in a blink. I was jumping over Sihtric at one moment and I was in front of Finan at the other, feeling Fenrir's fangs scratching lightly the skin of my hand. Fenrir ran away before no one could catch him and Finan got a tight hold of me before I could do anything more. I tried to slip away from his embrace, but it was impossible to fight against him in my condition.

"Let her go, you brute!" The desperate yell of Astrid was heartbreaking. But Finan never let me go, and I never stopped fight back.

The moment our gazes crossed, I knew how desperate she was. Her husband, wounded, laying on the ground and her best friend, even worse, trying to win an impossible fight.

I let go the saex before stilling my self." I yield. But please, please, don't hurt them." I begged to no one in particular, but the only one who seemed to hear me was the Irishman.

"Take her to the cells."

I expected Finan to escort me, but was another Saxon who threw me inside one of the cells. The way he pushed me inside made my shoulder creak and the bone came up in an unnatural form. I held a scream, but I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped from my lips.

Curled up in a cold corner, I spent the whole night shivering even if we were in the middle of the summer. I was catching a fever and I was more sure about it with every passing moment.

The cell looked different when you were the one locked in and the hours past slower when the only thing you could do was think. And that was exactly what I did: I thought over and over again about Gunnar, wishing his dead, and my brother and friends, wondering if they were alive and well. I thought a lot about the people outside those walls too, about what could I possibly do to keep the men alive.

At some point, when the sky begun to get light, Sihtric entered into the room and opened the cell door. He said nothing, just motioned me to follow him. I followed him upstairs and through the hallways until we arrived to former bedroom of my father.

"Wait here. A healer will come in a while."

Sihtric left the room before I could protest, answer even. I sat on the bed, caressing the furs that covered it softly. The door flew open when a very upset Astrid walked in. She crossed the room in a heartbeat and tug me into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried." She whispered on my neck.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

Keeping that promise might cost me my own life, but I would do everything I could to keep it.

"How are you?" I asked softly while rubbing her back softly.

"I should be the one asking you that. Thage told me about that horse."

"That's bullshit, I'm fine."

She pressed a hand on my broken ribs with a mischievous look.

"You definitely are not." She giggled when I winced." Let's see those ribs."

She helped me strip from my clothes carefully. I was not sure if her gasp was for the dark purple bruise at my side or for the festering wound at my back, but she said nothing. Astrid cleaned the wound the best she could before dressing it, then proceeded to wrap my ribs tight.

"You know that shoulder is out of place, right?"

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" 

She gave me no time to think more about it and grabbed may arm before twisting it. I knew what was she doing, I have seen Agnes doing it a hundred times, but I had no idea this hurt that much.

"You're doing well, this is the worst part." Astrid praised me in a soft tone, but it didn't calm me at all.

With a tug, I felt the bone slipping into the joint again. I wanted to scream, to hit something, to yell at Astrid, but only managed to grunt loudly in pain. The air got stuck in my lungs as the tears filled my eyes.

"That's it, Kára." She stroked my back smoothingly.

"Doesn't hurt anymore."

"It will. That's why you're forbidden to move that arm in, at least, two weeks."

The monk stood at the doorstep with a pitcher and some bread. My stomach rumbled at the sight of food.

"Mylord wishes to talk to you, if you are good with it."

I wasn't good with it, but I hadn't other option. I just nodded, watching how he let the pitcher and the food on the table before bowing lightly and going back to his lord.

"You should clean you up a bit. I'm not sure what is worse: the sight or the smell." Astrid's lame jokes was something that always maneged to make me smile.

She slid a washcloth over my face and my arms while I ate the bread, cleaning the dry mud and blood from my body. As the cloth washed the dirt away more bruises started to decorate my pale skin. I was aware of the one at my neck, the one Gunnar did, but Astrid remained in silence. When she was finished, Astrid swathed my left shoulder to prevent any movement and wrapped my arm flushed at my chest.

Uhtred walked in with his cocky behaviour with Æthelred, of course, and the biggest Saxon I've ever seen

Astrid looked down at me in a silent plea. But I couldn't let her stay, so I denied her petition shocking my head. Uhtred waited for Astrid to get our before starting to talk.

"I hope you understand why I cannot let you go." He started in Danish, ignoring the other men." You have value to Kaj and Gunnar, and I'm sure that Alfred will be pleased to have you at Winchester."

My chest shrunk at the thought of being a hostage of the Saxons in Saxon land with is Saxon king.

"But first of all I need to know the truth. Did you attached the mercian borders?"

"No." Uhtred didn't look pleased by my answer, and motioned me to keep talking. I pointed to the Lord of Mercia before I talked again." He was angry for some childish reason and, instead of talking with us and clear the things up, he attached our border, torching villages and slashing innocent people."

"You swear it?"

"I do. I've never lied to you." I insisted in my true, what happened to my people.

"You didn't tell me you real name, that's not a lie?"

"I gave you a false name because I knew you wouldn't allow me to go back with my brother. As you said, I have value."

"Steapa here will escort you to Winchester were the King and his men can keep an eye in you while this war is on." Uhtred finished in English.

"No way." Æthelred bellowed from behind." She's coming to Mercia."

"I rather be death that going with you." I hissed to him, baring my teeth like Fenrir would do.

After that, Æthelred got into a discussion with Uhtred, who was supported by the man Steapa. They wouldn't let me go to Mercia, but Æthelred would be pissed if I go to Winchester.

"She'll come with me to Coccham." Uhtred assured looking at me." She can be Alfred's hostage in my lands and heal properly before going to Winchester."

"I'm not sure if the King would agree to this." 

"Don't forgive, Steapa, that she's a Lady, even if she looks like a dead woman." I wasn't sure about Uhtred intentions, but he was dreading me and I had to remain quiet." She'll be better with me, I'm certain."

Going with Uhtred was better than staying at Winchester and even better than going to Mercia.

But I found a problem still.

"What about my kin?" I enquired again in Danish.

"They can come with us or remain here. It's up to them."

So, was settled. I was going to be a hostage in Saxon land, but it was a relief that my keeper was half-Dane. If Uhtred wanted me to heal before sending me to Alfred, I had at least a month and a half to figure out how fix everything.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you need help, Lady?"

Arvid's voice took me by surprise the moment I tried to reach for my bow over the wardrobe in my room. I was supposed to be resting, sleeping on the bed, not walking around the place gathering all the stuff Uhtred allowed me to take to Coccham.

"May I?" He asked walking froward. 

"Please."

I sat on the bed. I was really tired but Uhtred wanted to be out by tomorrow first light and for that reason, after eating properly and resting a while, I have spent several hours walking all around the settlement, helping Uhtred. The half-Dane gave me enough time to have a quick bath and change my clothes as reward, but not to redo my hair, which was still sticky and muddy and the braids were completely ruined. I was waiting for Astrid to have a bit of time to spend with me and help me with the hair since I couldn't move an arm and the other was halfway to fester.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Don't worry. I can manege to pack my things up."

"Thage's wife said that we shouldn't let you do anything, that you should rest."

"Yes, that sounds pretty much like Astrid." I agreed with a sigh of resignation. If she already told them about my injuries, I couldn't breathe without somebody asking about my condition.

"You know, she came yelling something about you talking with Uhtred and asking why she wasn't allowed to stay with you. Thage has his hands full with her, hasn't he?" Arvid sniggered sitting by my side.

Absolutely agree. Astrid was hard to handle, but worth to do it. She has always been loyal and kind to those who knew how to treat her properly and a woman to fear if you were her enemy.

I was to focused in having the Saxons pleased that I didn't notice my armour resting on the back of the chair. The leather cuirass was clean enough, but the chain was still dirty. It was going to take me a long time to get it as clean as before, specially with only one funcional arm. I curse my bad luck one more time in the last hours.

"Arvid, I would like to go to the stables, would you accompany me? I can finish this mess after it."

Arvid didn't stop talking all the way to the stables. He was telling me about the men and the way the Saxon treated them.

"Thage told us that you were alive when we withdrew, but Gunnar didn't believe him and forced your brother to obey. Your brother... He wanted to stay, Lady, I swear, but Gunnar has always been a schemer" he sounded almost like if he was apologizing for his Lord's actions." They probably are headed to his state. I'm not sure if they are going to come back."

"Doesn't matter, truth be told. I'm going to saxon land, and I'm afraid of what could my brother do when he founds out that I'm not here."

"How did you know you brother was alive?"

"He's my other half, I just feel it deep in my bones. Besides, with Kaj dead this war has no meaning and Æthelred would have killed me. I don't think Gunnar would care, I have no more value to him than a breeding cow." I said with a husky chuckle.

"How can you know that?" A half smile pulled the corner of his mouth upward.

"You just need to read between the lines."

The walk to the stables was slower than usual but Arvid didn't complain about my pace. I truly wanted to check on my horse but if I moved faster I would probably die from the pain.

Men were going in and out of the building, carrying saddles, bags and walking horses through the whole settlement.

Alsvid was at the same place she was left and it surprised me. The mare was one of the best horses I ever saw, so I thought that Gunnar would had kept her. The usual place of Taranis was occupied by the horse of a Saxon, I found him instead at the back of the stables.

"Hey, did they treat you well?" I talked softly to him while running my hand through his mane." To much people for you, right?"

Taranis has never been a sociable animal, just like Fenrir. He liked a bunch of people, and the rest could be dead under his hooves and he would not care even a bit.

I tugged on his reins softly and he followed dutifully. I leant on him as I walked towards Uhtred, who was at the courtyard in front of the Great Hall. He was talking with some of his men, giving orders and preparing everything for the journey. I stood behind him a few moments, holding the urge of calling him "Dane Slayer".

"Lord Uhtred." I said finally after clearing my throat.

"Lady Kára. I didn't expect you out of bed that soon."

"I needed some things to be done before I go, I hope you don't mind."

Even if I was talking in a calm tone and I was grateful for what he was doing for my people, we both knew I had that venomous sensation kept running through my veins.

"Of course not. May I ask why did you bring your horse with you?" He asked once he became conscious of the horse behind me.

"I saw your men loading up the carts and I supposed that you will need some cart horses. Taranis' a bit of stubborn but has the strength of Thor. I think he could be useful."

I pulled at his reins to move him forward Uhtred. He presented himself with strong stamps and an annoyed puff, showing his discomfort. Uhtred studied him with sharp eyes and even dared to run a hand through the muscles of Taranis' strongs paws and broad back, the horse just puffed another time but remained still under his touch.

"I think that too. Take him to the carts." Uhtred motioned to someone who took the reins from my hand." You should rest a while, Lady. We are leaving tomorrow."

"I know, but I have a couple of things to do before."

He nodded slightly, allowing me to finish everything I had in mind.

The most of the my people remained at the near the hall, in the empty alehouse and a deserted courtyard. I whistled as loud as I could, standing out in the middle of the street. The Danes started to gather under the attentive gaze of the Saxons.

"I don't know exactly what happened nor why y'all decided to stay here" I started once they all were around me", but I cannot stay. I'm going with Lord Uhtred to his state as a hostage of his King."

The panic invaded the crowd and started to talk frantically between them. I let them talk, taking my time to analyse the crow: they were mostly my brother's warrior and some of their wives, but some of Gunnar's stayed behind. I saw Ulrik's son among them, holding Rune close to him. My heart shattered at the sight and I wanted to run and hug them.

I resumed the speaking once everyone was calmed down.

"I know that what I'm going to ask you it's not fair, but I would like y'all to come with me. Uhtred has offered to give shelter to the ones who want to come with us. It's not an order, you are free to chose if you want to remain here or come with us."

Arvid and the other three men that belonged to Gunnar talked between them while the others were shouting things ones to others, discussing about what to do.

"We stayed here because Thage said that you were alive and you would come here as soon as you could." Arvid declared once they agreed to something." You're our Lady, not just because you married out Lord but because you care for every man under your charge. We'll follow you everywhere you go."

I didn't trust my voice to thank him properly so I just nodded instead, with a soft smile.

"We are going too, all of us." Turning my head to Astrid I saw the way everyone looked at me. They truly trusted that I could keep them safe.

"We'll take the kids with us and follow you to wherever you go, Lady. Doesn't matter if you have to remain in Winchester or in Uhtred's state. You always looked after us, now it's time for us to look after you." This time was Thage the one who take the lead of the people, speaking for everyone.

I was absolutely grateful for it, a part of me knew I couldn't put that on them but I needed someone to watch over me for the mainly reason that I was at the verge of tears every time I moved, breathed or even though. I managed to whisper a thanks to all of them before they turned around to start gathering their things.

Rune stood at the same place, grabbing Soren's hand. I moved forward them and Rune lost no time in hugging me.

"Where's your mother, little one? I haven't seen her."

"She's gone. Se went with your brother but I didn't want to go. Thage said you were alive, I couldn't leave, Lady." Rune's voice sounded muffled against my side, and I kept stroking his hair softly.

He was hugging me so tight that hurt but I ignored it the best I could. He was just a boy, and his mother left him behind instead of staying, so I hugged him back while he sobbed softly. 

Soren stared at us with glossy eyes. "Come here" I said stretching my good arm out. He closed the distance between us and wrapped one arm around me and hide his head in the crook of my neck while throwing the other around Rune." Why aren't you with your father?"

"He died, Lady."

He was to young to suffer something like that, if I could take his pain I would do it without hesitate.

"I'm so, so sorry Soren. Everything is going to be all right, yes?" I whispered, stroking his back tenderly." I'm going to take care of you both. You trust me, right? Then I promise you that, everything is going to be all right."

They just limited themselves to hug me for some time. I knew they needed this after loosing their parents, but my body ached so much to be bearable.

"Lady? May I have a chat with you?"

I turned my head to the voice to find Sihtric a few steps behind us.

"Go with Thage and Astrid, they'll help you until I can go." Rune tightened his embrace forcing me to push him a bit." I'll be fine, go."

Soren pulled him to where Thage had taken Astrid. The boy turned his head several times, checking on me, deciding if I was doing good or not.

"First of all, I want to apologize." I said looking at the Dane." I didn't want to hurt you but it was the only way to call Uhtred's attention."

"I understand, I did the same some years ago." His answer sounded careless but if he never looked down at me and his shoulders were far to straight for be relaxed." My Lord wants you to rest, he has sent me to be sure you make to the hall, Lady."

Sihtric's voice was as gentle as always but his tone left no place for argue, so I just walked by his side in silence.

The settlement was plunged into chaos, and the more I saw the more anxious I felt. Now Danes were doing the same the Saxons did: carrying bags, saddles and moving horses around the place. Sihtric didn't allow me to stop walking, pressing his hand on my lower back carefully. But if I thought the settlement was a mess was because I haven't stepped in the hall. Uhtred and Æthelred were quarreling again. Well, more like Æthelred was yelling to an utterly calmed and cocky Uhtred while Finan, Steapa and the man I saw following him all over the place watched the discussion.

"Should we do something?" I heard Sihtric whispering to his friend when we passed behind them.

"Nah, he'll grow tired of yelling. Eventually."

I had to fake a cough to hide the half smile tugging at my lips by the naive thought of the Irishman. Æthelred has been shouting at everything and everyone since I met him. If he was always like that, his wife was one of their Saints for sure.

I walked somewhat willingly to my chamber with the Dane behind me.

"I guess that you are going to lock me in, aren't you?"

"I-I don't... I mean, we cannot let you go, so... Yes, I guess. I should ask to my Lord but..."

"It's fine, I understand. But one last thing: have you seen the wolf after he ran away?"

"No, that was the last time any of us saw him. But some of the men saw some dead animals this morning, maybe it's him."

"Yes, I'm sure if it." I stepped in before turning around to meet Sihtric's apologetic gaze." It's all right, I promise. Go with your Lord, I'll probably pass out as soon as I lay down."

"Someone will come later to give you food. Rest well, Lady."

I finished packing my things in a couple of chest before the door was opened again. It was dark outside.

Astrid walked in with a bowl of what smelled like stew. Uhtred's monk stood behind her with a washbowl and a cloth. He left it on the table and stood at the doorstep watching carefully Astrid's every single move.

"Lord Uhtred allowed her to help you with your hair, Lady, nothing more." The monk sounded far more polite than his lord and I wandered if was because of spending time in those monasteries." I'd recommend you to be quite, Lord Æthelred is looking for an excuse to have your head."

Astrid sat on the bed as I settled down on the floor. She undid the plaits, then soaked my hair before cleaning it with some soap. The gentle rubbing of her fingers along my scalp got me dozing for a moment before I remembered the presence of the monk at the doorstep. I observed him while Astrid untangled my hair with a comb. He looked to slim to be a warrior, but who was I to say something about sizes?

Astrid helped me to get on my feet before glaring fast at the monk.

"I'll help you plait your hair tomorrow, now eat and rest." I just nodded, to tired to even think of answering back. I brushed her bump, a silent question." I'm fine. We're fine."

Didn't take me much time to fall sleep after eating what they brought me. Once I layed on the bed, the softness of the mattress embraced me and the pain seemed to vanish. 

I could swear I heard Æthelred yelling a bit more before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm still alive, yeah. I had a lot of exams and homework the last two weeks, so I couldn't write. I'm sorry:(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See y'all soon!


	11. Chapter 11

"I should have accepted that cart." I whispered to Astrid once the camp was settled for the night.

I left the carts for two kids and their mothers, Rune and a very pregnant Astrid, besides some of the supplies, so there was no room for me, not like if I wanted. Until now, of course, when I could barely keep my eyes open. 

Astrid handed me a cup with a mixture of medicinal herbs.

"Drink it, will help with the pain."

I drank it in one gulp. It wasn't that bad but Astrid let out a loud sigh when she saw the little frown I made.

"Agnes knows a way to remove the taste, but I don't remember it."

"It's fine. You have made me drink worst things." She smacked my head softly as I laughed. " Go with Thage, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded, pushing her away. Even if I rode behind Uhtred all the journey, she had sent Thage to check on me multiple times and, after we settled down, she came to clean my wound for the second time that day and to gave me that blend of herbs. Astrid deserved a rest as much as the next idiot.

After she left me, I waited until dusk to walk to my tent. I wished to have Fenrir by my side, knowing that he was following us from a safe distance. I could understand why he didn't want to stay near the camp, having fearful horses and unknown men all around.

Uhtred provided us with a tent big enough to shelter all the women and the kids so my men could keep an eye on us with ease. The tent should be in dark because no one was inside yet, but instead I could see the candlelight from outside. I grabbed my saex without unsheathing it as I walked inside the tent, I hearing a man shushing someone. All the pain faded when I saw the poor Rune, watery eyes, pinned against a mattress with a man covering his mouth, preventing any noise from him. I walked to him on a rampage and kicked his face, sending him rolling on the floor, before shielding Rune with my body. I felt the bone cracking under my boot but was the blood all over his nose and mouth what proved a broken nose.

The scream of pain filled the place, alerting the other about what was happening inside. Uhtred walked in at the moment I put my foot on the man's chest. Sihtric and the monk stood behind him.

"Does this man belong to you?" I barked at him.

"He does."

"Do you answer for him?"

"What am I supposed to answer for, Lady?"

"Your man was on top of the boy. He was going..." I couldn't finish the sentence because of the man trying to sit up and Rune shifting the weight on his feet anxiously.

"It's not true Lord, I swear. I would never..." I pushing him down again, adding more pressure on his chest to shut him up.

"He's your slave, isn't he?" Uhtred mentioned the boy's statue with a shrug. "Let the man go, Lady, and we can talk about a proper compensation. Osferth will look after him."

I lifted my leg slowly, the man lost no time and rolled out of my reach before I could change my mind and ran outside the tent. I look at Osferth, the monk, before looking at Rune.

"Go with him. If anything happens, find Thage or Arvid, understood?" He just nodded, looking so frightened." Good boy."

"Would you have killed him?" Sihtric asked once we were alone in the tent.

"No, but I would have taken a hand, at least."

He chuckled softly at my answer, amused. I looked carefully at him, noticing the way his cheeks flushed a bit under my gaze.

"I'll pay for the damage, Lady. There's no need of cutting hands." Uhtred handed me a bag with coins, returning me to the present.

"No silver will make up for what he had to life, Uhtred. He has suffered the cruelty of men, but never in such way." I refused to take his coins and pushed his hand back to his chest." And now, he will hate me because I agreed to talk about a compensation without him to hear what's happening. You called him my property. He's just a child."

"I understand, and I apologise on my man's behalf."

Part of me was looking for an excuse to argue back and say something, the other part just wanted to lay and try to sleep a bit, so I nodded, accepting his apologies.

Once I was calmed and the anger fade out, the pain came back twice as strong. I dropped myself on a mattress rubbing my face.

I hated so much being wounded.

"We'll let you rest, Lady." The Danish voice was the last thing I heard from them that night, and I was absolutely grateful.

It took me a significant amount of time to get rid of the light armour all by myself, but the pain was even worse the next morning when Astrid cleaned the wound and dressed it up again.

I found Rune talking to Thage. They became suspiciously quiet when I was near them and greeted me with a tight nod.

"Everything's fine here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Lady." They both answered together.

"We leave soon, be prepared." I got an other nod in return.

I patted Rune's head as I passed him. I felt the way he shrunk under my touch and it made my heart ache.

I walked through the whole camp towards the horses finding Arvid already there, talking to Sihtric while tending some animals.

"Do you need something, Lady?"

"No, Arvid. I just wanted to make sure that everything was fine."

"Are you all right, Lady? You look tired." Sihtric started avoiding my gaze and looking at the horses. As I didn't answer he turned around to look at me." I'm sure Finan is going to start asking about all the noise of the last night."

"Then we should keep him away from Astrid. She always manage to get to the bottom of everything that happens." I said with a crooked smile.

Suddenly, everyone started to load up the rest of the things and we were ready to march for another day. Arvid helped me to get on top of my horse. I felt absolutely ashamed of needing someone else to do something I've been doing most of my life.

Most of the day went by without any major inciden. I kept riding behind Uhtred but, this time, Æthelred rode ay the front of the column. Sihtric kept me accompanied alongside with Osferth, who was absolutely patient with me and my pronunciation and helped me as much as he could.

At some point Finan joined us, riding beside Uhtred. I watched them talking and listened to their banter. The way they both behave around each other was similar to the way Leif and Kaj acted when they were together. Finan was doing some of Uhtred tasks to lift some weight off him and allow his Lord to rest a bit.

"So, Lady. You said you know my brother?"

"I do, Lord Uhtred, I met him some years ago." I shifted on my saddle, trying to find a more comfortable position to stand.

"He never talked about you nor your family." Uhtred looked like if he was struggling to remember a moment when my name or my brother's were mentioned.

"I met him by the time Kjartan killed his... your father, I spent almost two years in Ireland after that. Maybe that can clear your thoughts up."

"Have you been in Ireland, Lady?" Finan turned on his saddle to look at me with bright eyes.

I wasn't sure what to answer to him. I was, and I raided his land, even burned some his their villages. But I also lived among them, learned their culture and traditions, and participated in some of their Christians festivities. There were Irishmen living at the Danes settlements as free people, not as slaves.

"Yes." If he was in England instead of Ireland, it must be for some reason, so I opted for telling the truth." I was barely more than a teen when I arrived there."

"Maybe you fought against Finan, Lady. He was still there at that time."

The air thickened at Sihtric's words and Finan shoulders straightened in a uncomfortable way and before the young Dane could apologize, Uhtred was giving him a dirty look.

"I'm sick of this silly talk." Æthelred announced in font of us." If you don't hush her, Uhtred, I will. And I'm sure she won't like it."

"I would like to see you trying, Pig's Arse!"

I choked back a laugh, damming Arvid in my mind for making me laugh. Everything became even more hilarious when Finan tried to hide a wide smile and Uhtred was half smirking.

"Who said that? It was one of your men, wasn't it?" He growled to me.

"Maybe. But I don't recognize the voice, Lord. I agree, though, I would like to see you try it."

Latter that day, when we were setting the camp, I had to bear the angry look of a man with a broken nose and a very grumpy Lord of Mercia. At least one of them seemed to be at every place I went. If I was looking for Astrid the unnamed man was around too, if I was wondering around searching for Uhtred Æthelred was already with him when I found him. The Mercian even send one of his men to follow me all over the camp, not trusting Uhtred nor my word.

"Lord Æthelred, I'd be most grateful if you could take away my new shadow. I have enough with one." I said pointing at the particular man, who stood some yards away from my place around the campfire when we were having dinner.

"I fear I could not."

"I'm not sure if your father-in-law, the King, will approve any harm to myself."

I may was wounded and restless, but no man could intimidate me in such way and get away with it.

"I'm not sure if King Alfred will even blink at the report of your death."

"As far as I know, there's only one King in Saxon land, my Lord." The way his faces turned into a scowl filled my chest with pride, knowing that I hit a nerve.

He rose from his seat and walked to me in a few long stamps, he stood in front of me in his full height, but nothing in his actions could threaten me.

"I don't understand, Dane. You think you can fool me, but you won't. You have less than thirty men, and yet you dare to stand against me."

"I don't stand against no one, Lord Æthelred, I'm just the King's hostage." He bared his teeth and lowly growl at me before spitting at my feet. Æthelred turned around to leave angrily." By the way, there's no need of an army to kill a single man, my Lord, don't forgive that."

As soon as Æthelred was out of sight, everyone around the fire burst into laughter. Uhtred just chuckled, but his amusement was obvious. Sihtric, always so silent and shy, had to lean on Finan, who had the loudest laugh of all. Arvid couldn't help himself and whipped away some tears from the laughter as he joked with the other men that belonged to Gunnar.

"Silver tong indeed, my Lady." Uhtred jested once the laugh ceased.

"Between us, I can't stand him."

"Us neither." Finan whispered in my direction, even if it wasn't a whisper at all.

"We, uh... We are going to have some sleep. Lady, Lord, good night." Arvid and the other men left in a heartbeat after bowing lightly.

I turned to Uhtred, looking at him a bit surprised." It's normal to think that they are going to do something?"

"It is." He answered with a sigh." Let's hope that they won't get in trouble."

After a silence, I heard something rustling in the brushwood near us. I turned my head to the sound just to find two bright eyes staring at us.

"Come here." I said patting my thigh." Everything's fine, Fenrir."

He walked to us with his ears backwards and a steady pace. Once he was close enough for me to pet him, I reached out to bury my hand in his fur. He layed down next to me but never letting the men get out of his sight.

"Now that you are in good hands, I think it's time to go. Good night Lady, Finan." Uhtred rose and patted Sihtric's shoulder before leaving towards his tent.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets to her tent." The Irishman nodded to his friend, who left behind his Lord.

I spent at least an hour untangling Fenrir's fur. I was tired but I couldn't sleep. I found my mind wandering about my brother all day long. I feel like if I was betraying him in some way for not fight back against Uhtred, for not running to Æthelred's tent and kill him while he's sleeping. And the thoughts got even worse at night, when no one was awake to entertain me.

"Did you like it?"

Finan's voice took me out of my daydream, talking about something I had no idea.

"Sorry, what?"

"Ireland, my Lady. Did you like it?"

His questions brought a smile as the memories of that country filled my mind.

"I did. I do, actually, more than England." I saw the way his eyes softened a bit, his warrior side fading." Do you miss your homeland, Lord?"

"I'm no lord, Lady, just call me Finan."

"All right. Then, do you miss Ireland, Finan?"

"I do, sometimes. But now my home is in Coccham and Uhtred is now my brother."

I understood immediately that something forced him to leave Ireland a long time ago. His features contorted lightly with bitterness of what I thought a bad memory, but I had no time to ask him about anything when a half sleep Rune walked to us.

"Everything's fine, weeone?"

Rune ignored Finan and walked towards me until he was two or three feet away.

"I had a nightmare." He answered in low, sleepy tone. If Finan knew some Danish, he could never understood what Rune said.

"Come here." He curled up against me between my legs. I hugged him before rocking our bodies a little." Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head and curled even more against my aching body.

"Rune, are you still angry with me?" I whispered into his ear.

"I've never been angry with you, Lady. It's just that..."

"I know, I know." I said kissing his head.

I hummed a song that Agnes used to sing to me and my brother when we were kids. I barely remember the lyrics, but the rhythm got stuck in my head since the first time I heard it. It always maneged to calm me down, and I hoped it worked on him too.

I felt him relax in my arms and his breathe became steady and peaceful.

"I should take him to the tent."

"Allow me." Finan was in front of me in a blink, stretching his arms to grab the kid." You're wounded, an tired. Please."

I handed Rune to him, watching how he got comfortable in his arms.

The Irishman was back in a few minutes, cursing someone under his breath.

"That friend of yours is a menace."

"And you haven't seen her without that bump."

I tried to rose up from my seat on my own but I ended needing his help.

"She cannot be worse." Finan said moments later when we were walking to my tent.

"She's feisty, that's all."

"Is she a shield maiden too?"

"She is." Or at least was, before the pregnancy." She's probably the greatest maiden I ever known."

"I don't think no one can be better than you, my Lady."

I felt the heat at my cheeks. It was too dark for him to notice, maybe, I hoped. It ment a lot for me that someone like Finan, a great warrior, praised my battle skills.

"Rest well, Lady." He whispered once we arrived to the tent.

"Good night to you too, Finan." I whispered back, earning a bow from him and a soft smile.


End file.
